Lluvia Nocturna
by Ame Darknight
Summary: La hitoria de Ame, mi personaje original con mucho Xellia y algunas otras parejitas ^_~. COMPLETO
1. El Renacer De Los Dragones

Capítulo #1

El Renacer de los Dragones

Era una mañana de primavera como cualquier otra, soplaba un viento fresco pero aún así hacía calor. La gente, los animales, todos estaban ocupados en lo suyo, y mientras en Wolf Pack Island, y más precisamente en la guarida de Zellas Metallium, se podía alcanzar a escuchar una voz; una voz tranquila, serena y relajante que gritaba:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AME!!!!!!, ¿¿¡¡DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE AHORA AME!!??, ¡¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS O A LOS DOS NOS VA A IR MUY MAL!!; ¡¡¡¡AAAAAMEEEEE!!!!.-

-Xelloss...- Otra voz lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Eeeh?!, ¿Si mi Señora?.-

Zellas estaba recostada en un sillón y no se veía muy complacida.

-Xel, amigo mío. Si te encomendé ésta tarea fué porque tengo plena confianza en ti y tus acciones. En verdad no quisiera que me defraudaras. Pero como no soy tan malvada te daré desde este momento, hasta que se ponga el sol para que lo soluciones. No desaproveches este tiempo o de lo contrario...-

Una gota de sudor frío escurrió por la frente del mazoku al escuchar estas palabras

-S-Sí Ze-Zellas-sama... gulp... Le prometo que no regresaré solo-

Y dicho esto Xelloss desapareció.

-¡¿Es ahí?!-

-¡Si Filia-san, mire!-

Un hombre maduro de apariencia humilde señaló hacia una aldea que se veía en caos mientras corría junto con Filia en dirección a ésta.

-Fué una suerte que se encontrara cerca del templo del Dragón del Fuego, así no nos tomó tanto tiempo llegar-

-Es cierto, y ahora usted es la única que puede ayudarnos-Afirmó el hombre mientras llegaban a la aldea donde toda la gente estaba en pánico.

Filia se detuvo a tomar aire y un tanto extrañada comentó:

-Pero aún así no acabo de entender porque dice que soy la única que puede ayudarlos-

No había terminado de decir esto cuando un rugido tremendo hizo estremecer todo el lugar al tiempo que una figura enorme se levantaba sobre el pueblo.

-No... ¡No puede ser!- Filia no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Esa enorme figura no era otra cosa que un dragón; era prácticamente igual a Filia en su forma de dragón pero en lugar de ser dorado era de un tono entre morado y negro, sus pupilas eran rojas como el fuego y su cabello era de color azul oscuro. Pues si, parecía un dragón cualquiera pero tenía ese que le decía a Filia que no debía confiarse ya que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

-¡¡Por Ceiphied!!, Ahora entiendo a que se refería- Y sin dudar un segundo, la chica tomó su forma de dragón para plantarle cara al dragón oscuro.

En la aldea, la gente se alivió un poco al ver la aparición de Filia. Confiaban en que ella les ayudaría.

El dragón oscuro nada más ver a su oponente empezó a ponerse algo nervioso, rugió alterado al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo desde su hocico, que fué a dar afortunadamente lejos de la aldea, en un bosque.

Filia entonces, se dió cuenta del peligro que corría la gente si peleaban ahí, así que también soltó un rugido desafiante y se levantó volando sobre la aldea. El otro dragón al ver esto extendió sus alas y también comenzó a volar.

Filia no sabía como hacer para derrotar al dragón, lo más sencillo sería freírlo con un rayo pero ella no podía hacer eso. Para empezar no se atrevería a matarlo y además quería saber más sobre este dragón.

Mientras Filia pensaba en esto, el otro dragón se empezó a poner más nervioso y empezó a volar de un lado a otro en espera de un ataque.

A Filia le dió algo de temor la actitud de su rival, en verdad se veía peligroso y ella no quería arriesgar así como así la vida de los aldeanos y la suya. Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Rápidamente lanzó un rayo que al parecer iba dirigido al dragón oscuro, a no ser por que se desvió pasando muy cerca de éste.

El dragón que de por sí estaba nervioso centró toda su atención en este ataque, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el rayo (que de todos modos no le hubiera dado). Fué entonces, cuando sin darse cuenta ya tenía al dragón dorado volando por encima de él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sólo sintió un coletazo de parte de Filia en el cuello; mismo que hizo que quedara medio inconsciente y cayera desplomándose justo en una pradera.

Filia suspiró en alivio, su plan había resultado pero ahora lo más importante era ayudar a las personas del pueblo. Ya luego se ocuparía del dragón que yacía inconsciente junto a la aldea... o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Pasaron un par de horas, ya todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de una chica que lucía un tanto nerviosa y que caminaba distraída por las calles del pueblo. Tan distraída iba que sin darse cuenta fué a chocar directo con Filia provocando que cayera.

-Gomen nasai!, lo siento, es culpa mía esque no iba poniendo atención- La chica en el suelo empezó a disculparse cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la chica dragón.

-Vaya, conque aquí estabas ¡eh!- Filia la miró desafiante.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué habla?- Dijo la chica levantándose del piso.

-Vamos, no finjas. Peleaste muy bien pero no puedo permitir que huyas así sin más, al menos exijo una explicación.-Le dijo Filia.

La otra chica no podía tragarse lo que estaba pasando:

-Pe...Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Muy sencillo- Filia simplemente sonrió, al tiempo que señalaba la cola que salía de debajo de la falda de la chica.

Xelloss mientras tanto, estaba desesperado, ya faltaba poco para el atardecer y él seguía en las mismas. Fué entonces que fué a dar a la ya mencionada aldea y escuchó a 2 mujeres que comentaban un tanto preocupadas:

-¿Entonces dices que después ya no lo encontraron?-Preguntó una.

- No- Confirmó la otra. –Pero aún así dijeron que no había de que preocuparnos, que lo más seguro era que ése dragón oscuro no volviera por aquí.-

Xelloss volvió a mirar la posición del sol y dando un suspiro entre aliviado y preocupado se dispuso a conseguir algo de información sobre lo ocurrido.

-Vaya, que casa tan acogedora tienes ^_^- Dijo la chica con cola al tiempo que Filia la invitaba a pasar.

-Gracias... pero aún no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre- Comentó la sacerdotisa.

-¡Ah!, ¡Claro!, mi nombre es Ame Darknight Met... Me da mucho gusto conocerla- Y extendió su mano un tanto nerviosa.

Filia le dió la mano –Yo soy Filia Ul Copt, mucho gusto. Pasa y siéntate, tenemos bastante de qué hablar.- sonrió. –Mientras tanto, yo iré a preparar un poco de té- Y sin decir más entró a la cocina a prepararlo.

Ame entró a la sala de estar, era definitivamente un lugar muy acogedor. Había muchos tipos de vasijas decorando el lugar, varias de estas usadas como macetas; donde había flores de todos los tipos y colores que perfumaban el lugar con un aroma bastante agradable. Había varias ventanas por donde entraban los pocos rayos de sol que aún se veían, todo parecía como una casa de muñecas.

Ame se sentó en un sillón. -¡Aaay!-

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Filia.

-Si, es sólo una herida sin importancia- Señaló su cola en la cual tenía una cortada y sonrió.

Filia se sintió algo culpable por la herida, así que rápidamente la curó usando un poco de magia y le ató una banda de color rojo alrededor de la herida.

-Ya está, con éso cicatrizará más rápido-

-Doumo arigatou Filia-san. No tenía por que hacer eso- Ame aún no entendía que ella era el dragón dorado.

-No hay de qué, y por favor, no seas tan formal; llámame Filia. ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Claro!- Asintió cerrando los ojos.

Filia también tomó asiento y comenzó a preguntar a Ame la razón por la cual había atacado el pueblo.

-No lo sé... -

-¿Eeeh?- A Filia le extrañó ésta respuesta.

-Pues, simplemente estaba aburrida, así que decidí transformarme; pero luego la gente del lugar se empezó a asustar... y pues... me cuesta algo de trabajo regresar a mi forma humana...

-Si, me doy cuenta-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Filia levantó un poco su falda dejando ver su cola dorada.

-A mí también me falla un poco ese aspecto- Bromeó el dragón dorado.

Filia y Ame rieron

-Aaah... Así que tu eres el dragón que me atacó-

Filia se sonrojó algo avergonzada. –Si, discúlpame, no era mi intención pelear contigo pero no sabía cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones...

-No te preocupes- La tranquilizó Ame, -También fué culpa mía... y dime Filia, ¿Vives tú aquí sola?.

-Bueno, viví un tiempo con Jiras y Gravos, dos amigos; pero ahora ellos se fueron así que se puede decir que la única compañía que tengo es Val-chan ^_^-

-¿Val-chan?-

-Si, veras, él...-

En ése momento Filia recordó el agua que estaba calentando para el té.

- ¡Cielos!, ¡Dejé el agua calentándose!. ¡Espérame un segundo Ame!- Y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina.

Mientras esperaba a que Filia regresara, Ame le dió una repasada a la sala de estar, fué entonces cuando se dió cuenta de una pequeña cuna que estaba junto a una ventana y curiosamente se levantó y fué a ver que había en su interior.

Al levantar el velo que cubría la cuna vió un pequeño dragón bebé que dormía tranquilamente.

-Ya veo... tu debes ser Val-chan- Observó con ternura al bebé. –Eres muy lindo ¿Sabes?-

Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a hacerle caricias, procurando no despertarle.

-Eres tan tierno que hasta le agradarías a Xel-kun y Zellas-sama-

Xel-kun y Zellas-sama, éstas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ame haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Por L-sama!, ¡Seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que escapé!. ¡Será mejor que regrese ahora mismo!.

Abrió la ventana que estaba al lado de la cuna y de un salto salió corriendo de la casa.

-Muy bien jovencita, espero que tengas alguna buena explicación para tu de hoy- Dijo Xel en un tono muy serio.

-Yo... bueno... este...-

-¿Te das cuenta de que si hubieras llegado unos minutos más tarde ya estaríamos más que muertos?.-

-Xel-kun... lo siento...-

Xelloss trató de no ablandarse, dió un suspiro muy profundo y continuó:

-Y dime: ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando atacaste ésa aldea?.

Ame abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Tu... ¿Tu cómo sabes eso?-

-Por favor... uno se entera de muchas cosas cuando viaja- Dijo en tono sarcástico. –No hace falta ver tu cola para saber que eres mitad dragón, todos los de esa especie son igual de agresivos.- 

-Xel-kun, ¿Por qué dices éso?, ¿Acaso ya has tratado con otros dragones?.

Xel se sonrojó ligeramente. –Que si he tratado con ellos...-. Dijo sin pensar y suspiró.

Ame se le quedó viendo curiosa, esperando escuchar más.

-¡Ajem!... Nada de importancia... y... y luego discutiremos sobre tu castigo...- Dijo Xel tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡¿Castigo?!- Reprochó Ame.

-¡Eso mismo!, ¿Creías que ibas a salir de ésta tan fácil?.

-Aaaaghhhh –

-Por cierto. ¿Qué es eso que traes en la cola?- Xel señaló la banda.

-¡Ah, esque me lastimé y me lo puse para que la herida cicatrizara más rápido- mintió mientras pensaba. –_Si le digo que conocí a otro dragón es seguro que no pueda volver a salir en los próximos 500 años,_ _mejor así_.-

Mientras tanto, Filia reflexionaba en su casa.

-Me pregunto cuál habrá sido el motivo de que Ame huyera de esa manera, ni siquiera se despidió...-

¡¡¡RAZ!!!

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la sala sacó a Filia de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente bajó a ver que ocurría.

-¡Val-chan!, ¡Val-chan!, ¿Qué fué e...?.

La chica dragón enmudeció, frente a sus ojos estaba Valgarv desde luego, pero un Valgarv mucho más crecido que el que había en la cuna hace un rato, la cuna ahora estaba rota y de pie en la sala estaba Valgarv desnudo y algo desorientado.

-¡¿Va... Valgarv?!- Fué lo único que pudo decir Filia sorprendida.

-¿...Filia...?- Dijo Valgarv antes de caer desmayado.

El dragón antiguo había recuperado su edad, y muy probablemente también sus recuerdos...

Principal

Capítulo #2


	2. Sin Respuestas

Capítulo #2

Sin Respuestas

-¿Y bien Xelloss, cómo van las cosas con Ame?- Preguntó Zellas mientras permanecía recostada en un sillón fumando un cigarrillo para no perder la costumbre.

-Pues... digamos que tendré que ocuparme de ella algunas horas extras debido al incidente de... ayer-

-Je...- Zellas sonrió al tiempo que le dió una fumada al cigarrillo. –Ésa niña es bastante testaruda ¿Eh?-

-... un poco...si...-

-Bueno, pero no es de extrañarse, no debe ser nada fácil ser mitad mazoku, mitad ryuuzoku... uno no puede saber qué mitad de ella reaccionará.-

Xelloss guardó silencio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Además todavía es una , no tiene más de 500 años.- Zellas agregó.

-Zellas-sama...- dijo Xel en un tono inseguro, -Aún no logro entender...-

-Dime.- Juu Ou se reincorporó en su sillón.

-Pues... si ésta chica representa tantos problemas, si no sabemos del lado de quién está ni como vaya a reaccionar, si es tan niña... ¿Por... por qué profesa tanto interés por ella...?-

Zellas rió divertida.

-Sore wa himitsu desu Xel, je, je. Además, admito que representa un pequeño saco de problemas pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

-¡Para éso te tengo a ti!- Sonrió.

Xelloss sólo guardó silencio mirando a su señora con una gota sobre la cabeza.

-Gomen nasai Filia-

Los ojos color rubí de Ame se reflejaron en las brillantes tablas de madera del piso de la cabaña.

-No debí salir ayer sin despedirme- continuó.-Después de lo amable que has sido conmigo, fué una falta de educación dejarte ayer con el té preparado y lo demás. Pero es sólo que... bueno, recordé que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y...-

-¡No hay problema!- Filia le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

Ame parpadeó sorprendida, en realidad no esperaba que Filia lo tomara así después de lo interesada que había estado por ella el día anterior. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué era eso de tanta importancia que había ocasionado que se marchara así como así.

Y no, no era que Filia hubiera perdido el interés por Ame; después de todo era una ryuuzoku como ella, claro, una especie de dragón que jamás había visto antes, pero ahora, los pensamientos del dragón dorado estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, otros asuntos casualmente también relacionados con dragones...

Filia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado anoche y lo que lo había provocado:

Después de que Valgarv se hubiera desmayad y de que Filia se hubiera recuperado de la impresión rápidamente la sacerdotisa lo cubrió con su capa y se las arregló para recostarlo en un sillón.

Una vez hecho esto cambió su capa por un cobertor sin poder evitar sonrojarse al procurar no ver más allá de lo que debía.

Fué cuando el dragón antiguo lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos dorados.

Filia ante ésto retrocedió sonrojándose.

Val no estaba del todo despierto todavía.

-¿Fi... Filia?-

Filia volvió a tomar conciencia y se acercó de nuevo.

-¿Valgarv?-

-Filia... dime... ¿Qué pasó?-

A la chica dragón le salió una gota en la cabeza y rió dulcemente. –Ji, ji, bueno... todo depende de qué estemos hablando.-

-¿Eh...?- Dijo Val ya más despierto.

Filia se hincó al lado del sillón donde estaba acostado Valgarv y lo miró por unos instantes.

-Dime... ¿Recuerdas algo?.-

Val también miró a Filia repitiendo débilmente sus palabras. -¿Que si recuerdo algo?.-

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-No... no lo sé...- Respondió. –Todo... todo está muy confuso, tengo nombres y cosas en la cabeza que no logro relacionar y...-

-No te presiones- Le tranquilizó ella mientras acariciaba su frente.

Después de haber convivido con él alrededor de un año o más le había llegado a tomar cariño.

Dejando de lado todo el incidente de Dark Star y todo lo que había ocurrido antes, él había sido su única compañía durante un buen tiempo.

Sin duda le quería, le quería como una madre a su hijo. Ella se había propuesto que le daría otro tipo de vida a Val, cuidaría de él y haría que todo ése odio y rencores desaparecieran por completo.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer una persona diferente de él. 

Pero ahora, tenía sentimientos muy extraños. 

Ahí le tenía, a ése malvado mazoku que tantos problemas le había causado a ella, Lina y el resto, que incluso la llegase a tomar como rehén alguna vez. Aquél ser lleno de odio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, que estaba tan solo que no conocía el amor.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ahí estaba el mismo ser, ése bebé tan dulce y tierno que sería incapaz de hacer daño alguno y sobre todo, que había estado con ella desde que Gravos y Jiras se marcharon.

Claro, después de todo ella se los había pedido. No quería que se sintieran atados a ella de ninguna manera y sentía que era justo que ellos ya emprendieran su camino, sabía que ya habían aprendido la lección.

Y desde el momento que ellos partieron, todo lo había compartido con Val-chan, desde luego, sólo era un bebé pero desde que había dejado de tener noticia alguna de Lina, Gourry y los demás él se había convertido en su única familia.

Ahí le tenía, frente a frente, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus pupilas doradas mientras ella le hacía caricias, los dos, mirándose a los ojos.

No sabía como sería todo de ahora en adelante que él había recuperado su edad, pero el afecto que sentía por él, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Súbitamente el silencio se vió roto por la voz de Valgarv.

-Filia...yo...bueno...-

-¿Si?- 

-Pues... esto... tengo algo de hambre...-

-Filia parpadeó sorprendida ante el comentario sin quitarle un momento la vista de encima.

-¿Dije algo?- Preguntó el extrañado.

Y Filia estalló en carcajadas que pronto se contagiaron a Val. –Je, je, disculpa- Dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa. –Ahora mismo te preparo algo de comer, je, je, veo que tus hábitos alimenticios es algo que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.-

Y los dos echaron a reir de nuevo.

-Filia...-

La voz de Ame trajo de vuelta al presente al dragón dorado.

-¿Eh?-

-Déjame compensarte lo de ayer.-

-No Ame, ya te dije que no te preocupes.-

-¡Claro que no!, ¡No es correcto lo que hice después de la hospitalidad que me brindaste!, ¡Ya te lo dije!.- Se puso de pie.

-Ame...- Filia la observó sorprendida.

-En ésta ocasión YO prepararé el té.-

-Pero...-

Y una vez más fue interrumpida.

-¡Nada de eso!, ¡Tú déjalo todo en mis manos!- y se apuntó con el dedo pulgar. -¡Confía en mí! ¿De acuerdo?- Le guiñó un ojo y se metió a la cocina.

Filia sólo suspiró divertida mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza acomodándose en el sillón.

Ame entró a la cocina que tenía ésa misma apariencia de casa de juguete que tenía todo el lugar, llena de macetas con flores, más ventanas y una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás de la cabaña. Todo decorado de la manera más dulce que se pudiera imaginar alguien.

-¡Bien, manos a la obra!-

Y dicho esto Ame comenzó a revolver estantes y cajones para encontrar todo lo que necesitaría, pero todavía le faltaba el ingrediente principal, el té.

-¡Perfecto!, ¡Aquí está!- Dijo satisfecha al abrir una enorme alacena. –Oooh, creo que ahora tenemos otro pequeño problema- Y se llevó la mano atrás de la cabeza mientras veía la enorme cantidad de variedades, colores y sabores de tés que había frente a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien había abierto la puerta trasera y se encontraba ahí parado observándola sin decir una sola palabra.

Estaba maravillado con la chica y la repasaba detalle por detalle.

Su piel clara, su cabello azul oscuro peinado en dos largas colas de caballo que llegaban a la cintura, su chaqueta y falda morados, la blusa era color crema y la capa al igual que las hombreras, botas, brazaletes y pechera era de un negro brillante.

Sus ojos eran rojos, justo como el adorno que llevaba en la frente y las joyas que llevaba en su pechera, y justo también como la cinta que llevaba atada en la cola.

Ésa cola fue lo que más llamó su atención, era una cola de dagón común y corriente, de un tono morado oscuro, pero lo que a él le divertía era lo tierna que se veía Ame mientras decidía que té tomar, inconscientemente su cola se movía de un lado a otro como quien tamborilea con los dedos cuando está nervioso.

-Mmmhhh, ¿Manzanilla?... nah... ¿Tila?... nah... ¿Hierbabuena?... nah... ¿Limón?... nah... – Revisaba envase por envase y ya tenía las dos manos más que llenas con tés.

-Cielos... me pregunto qué té querrá tomar Filia en éstos momentos...-

-¿Por qué no intentas con zarzamora?-

-¡Claro, eso nos vendría bien!, ¡Qué buena sugerencia, gracias ^_^!- Y le sonrió al que estaba parado en la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Pegó un salto más asustada que Lina cuando ve a su hermana.

-¡AME!, ¿¡AME QUÉ OCURRE?!-

Filia entró corriendo a la cocina para encontrarse con el dragón oscuro sentado en el piso aferrada a los tés y temblando de nervios.-

-Ame, ¿Estás bien?.-

-¿Qu... quién... rrr... rayos eres... t...tú...?- Señaló al chico que seguía parado en la puerta bastante sorprendido.

-¡Valtier!- Exclamó la sacerdotisa. -¿Por qué la asustaste de ésa manera?-

-Yo pensé que ya me había visto.- 

-¡Vuelve a hacer eso y tendrás que pagarme el cardiólogo!- Le dijo Ame muy indignada.

-Disculpa, creo que no nos han presentado.- Y le tendió la mano a Ame que seguía en el piso. –Soy Valtier-

Ame le dio la mano algo desconfiada. –Ame Darknight.- Y se puso de pie de nuevo.

Val tuvo una sensación muy extraña cuando Ame le dió la mano, como si algo en su interior despertara, Ame por su parte sintió algo similar, una energía que no sabía como describir.

-Oigan... chicos.-

-Ah si, disculpa Filia, déjame recoger todo este desorden- Le sonrió Ame.

-Yo te ayudo, también fué culpa mía.-

-Pero es mi cocina, no lo olviden.- Bromeó Filia

Los tres rieron mientras recogían el desorden.

Minutos después ya se encontraban los tres en la sala tomando té con galletas (¡Al fin!).

-Vaya, debo decir que no preparas el té nada mal Ame- comentó Valtier.

-Gracias, es una de mis especialidades.- Respondió orgullosa.

-Creo que es incluso mejor que él que hace Filia-

Ame y Val rieron

-¡Val-chan!- Le dijo Filia algo molesta.

-Je, je, je ¿Qué hay de malo con decir la verdad?- Le dijo el.

-_Val-chan.., otra vez ése nombre... Pero yo pensé que el bebé que ví ayer había sido...-_ Pensó Ame mientras volteaba a ver el lugar donde estaba la cuna, ahora vacío.

-_No... no logro entenderlo... ¿Éste chico es el bebé que estaba ayer aquí?, ¿Deberé preguntarle a Fi...?-_

-¡Ame!, ¡Mira la hora!, dijiste que te tenías que ir temprano.

-¿Eh?... ¡Diablos!, ¡De nuevo me tengo que ir!. –Se tomó lo que le quedaba de té y galletas en un sorbo y un bocado ante los ojos atónitos de los dos dragones.

-¡Gracias por todo Filia, Valtier!- se puso de pie y se disponía a salir cuando Val la detuvo.

-¡Ame espera!-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo... bueno, ¿Podrías volver pronto?-

Ame levantó una ceja extrañada, iba a preguntar el por qué de la invitación pero no había tiempo.

-¡Claro!, ¡Nos vemos!.- Y salió corriendo.

Ya en Wolf Pack Island.

-¿Ame?, ¡¿Ame?!, Mira que si volviste a escapar...-

-¡Aquí estoy Xel-kun!- Ame salió de la nada.

-Vaya, vaya, hoy estás de buen humor.-

-¡Si!- Asintió Ame mientras apresuraba a Xel a continuar con el programa de estudios.

-Oye...-Le puso la mano en la frente a la chica. -¿Te sientes bien?. ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño?.-

-¿Eeh...?. No, no te preocupes; mientras más pronto empecemos más pronto terminaremos ¿No?.-

Xelloss la miró perplejo. –Bueno, empecemos antes de que te arrepientas.-

-Hai!- Ame le sonrió ampliamente.

Capítulo #3

Capítulo #1

Principal


	3. El Último Dragón Oscuro

Capítulo #3

El Último Dragón Oscuro

-Aaajuuum...- Bostezó el dragón antiguo tratando de mantenerse despierto. Estaba recostado en la hierba no a mucha distancia de la casa de Filia y se aburría de lo lindo.

-Cielos... Filia debería llevar una vida más entretenida...-

-¿Insinúas que soy aburrida?- Filia lo sorprendió por detrás mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Fi... Filia!, ¡Qué sorpresa!- Dijo sonriendo y llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso Val...- Filia lo miró con recelo. –Bueno, ahora no puedes quejarte de que lleve una vida aburrida pues precisamente voy de salida a una misión que me han encomendado en el Templo del Dragón de Fuego.-

.¿Eh?, pensé que habías dejado el sacerdocio...-

-Pues algo así... después de varios incidentes no muy agradables decidí que lo mejor sería no dedicarme por completo a aquello... creo que no tengo vocación...-

-¿Entonces...?-

-Pues aunque ya no soy propiamente una sacerdotisa, muchos aún me consideran así... y la verdad es que no podía evitar el ayudarles de vez en cuando ^_^. Por cierto... Ame no ha vuelto desde hace una semana ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó curiosa.

Valgarv se reincorporó oliéndose lo que Filia se imaginaba. –No, y... ¡Definitivamente no es nada de lo que piensas!.-

-¿Y qué estoy pensando según tú...?-

-Pues yo sólo le pedí que volviera porque me sentí muy extraño cuando ella estuvo aquí-.

Filia arqueó una ceja. -¿A qué te refieres con eso...?.-

Val se puso muy serio. –No lo sé, no sé como describirlo... pero desde el primer instante que ella estuvo aquí me sentí... no sé... diferente... ¡Pero basta de ésto!, ¡Vete que se te hace tarde!.- 

-¡Genial!, ¡Ahora me corres!... en fin, ya hablaremos después. ¡Vuelvo en un rato!.- Dijo ella al tiempo que se marchaba.

-¡Nos vemos!.-

-Aaajuuum...- Bostezó el dragón oscuro tratando de mantenerse despierto. Estaba sentada en una especie de banca tomando notas y se aburría de lo lindo.

-Bien, ¡Esto es todo por hoy!-

-Hontou da Xel-kun? (¿De verdad?)- Se espabiló al escuchar ésas palabras.

-Pues si... ésta última semana te has portado muy bien... sospechosamente DEMASIADO bien.- Xelloss la miró con ojos de curiosidad. –Además no te has escapado y te pusiste al corriente rápidamente, por hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras ^_^.-

Ame se paró de un brincó del pupitre. –Arigatou Xel-kun!!, No es que no quiera estar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Le dió un ligero beso en la mejilla y se fué corriendo.

-¡Luego nos vemos sensei!-

Xel ondeó la mano despidiéndose. –Ja mata gakusei.- Y luego pensó para sus adentros... _–Vaya... desde aquel incidente del pueblo, Ame se ha comportado diferente... de repente le surgió el interés por el estudio... no me lo explico; pero mientras ella cumpla con su parte y yo con la mía, todo estará bien.-_

-Xelloss...- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Zellas-sama?- Se arrodilló saludando a su señora.

-Parece que las cosas con Ame van bastante bien ¿Verdad?- Dijo antes de darle un trago a una copa de whisky que llevaba en la mano.

-Así es, últimamente hemos avanzado mucho.-

-Perfecto- Sonrió Zellas. –Mientras más pronto termines con ella, más pronto se llevarán a cabo mis planes.-

Xelloss parpadeó confundido.

-¡Qué alegría!- Y dió otro trago a su whisky. -¡He esperado mucho tiempo para esto!, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.!- Y continuó riendo feliz de la vida.

-Zellas-sama, usted no tiene remedio ^_^U...- Dijo Xel con una gota mientras observaba a Zellas ebria como casi siempre.

-¡Filiaaaa...!, ¡Filiaa...!- Gritó Ame mientras esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña de Filia.

-Grandioso, justo el día que puedo venir no hay nadie...- Y dió un chasquido con los dedos algo desanimada. –O tal vez no me escucha... ¡Ya sé!, no creo que se moleste si entró por una ventana... y si no hay nadie pues me iré ^_^.-

Examinó la casa tratando de encontrar una ventana o algún hueco por el cual entrar, pero todas las ventanas estaban cerradas... fué cuando vió la chimenea de la cabaña.

-¡Ëso!, creo que podré entrar por ahí, no es invierno así que no debe estar sucia y estoy segura de que quepo perfectamente por ahí.- Dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, ¡Ahí voy!. ¡Ray Wing!.- Y rápidamente voló hasta pararse en el techo.

-Bueno, ahora sólo hace falta entrar...- Y empezó a trepar a la chimenea hasta que ya estaba lista para tirarse por la boca de ésta. Se asomó para examinar un poco mejor la situación.

-Ooohh, no pensé que la caída fuera tan alta ~_~;;. Yo creo que mejor vuelvo a llamar a la puerta, o tal vez sea mejor irme y...-

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?.-

-¡¡¡WAAAAHHHHHH!!!-

y ¡THUD!

Fué lo único que se escuchó mientras Ame caía por la chimenea. Val cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco al oír el golpazo y entró rápidamente por la puerta principal.

-¡Ame!, ¿Ame te encuentras bien?.-

Y no hubo respuesta...

-¿Ame?, Mira, lo siento, de verdad no fué mi intención...-

-¡¿NO FUÉ TU INTENCIÓN DICES?! ¡COF, COF!, ¡¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARÁS!!.-

-¿Eh?.- Y antes de que Valtier pudiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, ya estaba sentado en la boca de la chimenea y completamente cubierto de hollín y cenizas.

-¡Oye!, ¡Cof, éso... cof, no fué justo cof, cof!.-

-Mira quien habla.- Lo miró Ame orgullosa, quien también estaba cubierta de cenizas que empezó a sacudirse. -¿Desde cuándo no... cof, limpiaban ésa, cof, cof, chimenea?.- Y le dió la mano a Val para que se levantara.

-No sé, pero al parecer hace varios siglos... cof.-

Al momento de tomar la mano de la chica dragón, Val tuvo una extraña sensación parecida a la que tuvo la primera vez que la tomó de la mano y estaba dispuesto a averiguar el por qué de ése sentimiento.

Ame por su parte, volvió a tener la misma sensación, pero ahora un poco más fuerte. Aunque ella había decidido ignorarla.

En ése momento, se dió cuenta de que tenía frente a frente al dragón antiguo, muy de cerca.... se quedó mirando por un momento al chico... su cabello de un tono entre azul y verde claro le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, y no vestía otra cosa más que una camisa de color azul y unos pantalones blancos con unos zapatos negros. Por un instante se perdió en las pupilas doradas de Val...

-Oye... lo siento...-

-¿Eh?- La voz del dragón hizo que Ame regresara a la realidad e inmediatamente retrocedió alejándose unos pasos de Val.

-Disculpa. Ya van dos ocasiones en que te lastimas por mi culpa.-

-¡Ah, éso, je, je!. No te preocupes.

Val la miró extrañado.

-¡Ya tendré mi oportunidad de vengarme ^_^!.- Y le enseñó la lengua.

-¡Oye!-

Ame sólo se echó a reir junto con Val.

Súbitamente Ame dejó de reírse.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el dragón antiguo.

Ame miró preocupada a su alrededor.

-¿Te das cuenta del desorden que provocaste?.-

Val miró alrededor comprobando que todo estaba cubierto de hollín. –Disculpe Señorita Intrusa pero ¡¡TU lo provocaste!!.-

Ella se indignó. -¡¿¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?!?!. ¡¿QUIÉN FUÉ EL QUE ME HIZO CAER POR LA CHIMENEA?!.-

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTABA TRATANDO DE METERSE A ESCONDIDAS POR LA CHIMENEA!?.-

-¡Es cierto!.-

Val sonrió triunfante. –Lo sabía, yo tengo la razón.-

-¡¿Cómo demonios lograste entrar?!, ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que la puerta del frente estaba abierta?!.-

Dijo encaprichada.

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

El chico cayó de cara al suelo.

-Bueno, ¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer con todo ésto?.- Preguntó Ame.

-Pues agradece que Filia salió, si no ya estarías muerta.-

-¡¡SI FILIA HUBIERA ESTADO AQUÍ, NO ME HUBIERA CAÍDO DE LA...!!.-

-¡Ame!, ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí!.- Una dulce voz los interrumpió.

-¡¡FILIA O_O!!.- Exclamaron los dos dragones al mismo tiempo que trataban de disimular lo ocurrido.

Filia los miró con ojos sospechosos. -¿Oigan, qué pasó aquí?. ¿Por qué están todos cubiertos de cenizas...? Y ante todo, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ TODA MI SALA CUBIERTA DE CENIZA?.-

En un instante, los dos dragones estaban de rodillas ante Filia implorando piedad. -¡Lo siento!, ¡No fué mi culpa!, ¡Fué suya!, ¡¿Mía?!, ¡¿A qué te refieres con éso?!, ¡Fué tuya!, ¡Mentira!...- 

- ¡No tengo idea de quién hizo esto, pero van a tener que limpiar éste desastre!.- Y se puso la mano en la frente. –Parecen un par de niños chiquitos... ahí en ése cuarto encontrarán con qué limpiar- y señaló a una puerta.

-Hai.- Ame y Val sólo intercambiaron un par de miradas asesinas mientras se dirigían a limpiar toda el hollín.

Después de que cada uno diera su versión de los hechos, Filia no hizo más que ponerse a reír.

-¡Entonces fué culpa de los dos ^^!.-

Ninguno contestó, sólo gruñeron un poco avergonzados.

-Oigan, pero aún se les olvida algo.-

Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando un rincón que hubieran olvidado limpiar cuando Filia les remarcó. -¡Ustedes!, ¡Véanse nada más, están todos sucios!.- Y dándole unos artículos de limpieza a Ame le señaló las escaleras. –Sube y date un baño, con confianza ^_^, por la ropa no te preocupes, en un instante estará lista. Después será tu turno Val.-

Ame le agradeció y subió a bañarse dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ne?.- Comentó Filia.

-¡¿QUÉ O_O, BROMEAS?!, ¡Tal vez al principio, pero me doy cuenta de que es una chica muy boba y testaruda.-

-A mi me parece que están hechos el uno para el otro ^_^.-

-¡Ja!.- Rió el. -¡Lo dudo mucho...!.-

Ya había oscurecido y los dos chicos ya se habían aseado. Ahora estaban cenando pues Filia amablemente había invitado a Ame a cenar. Las peleas entre los dragones parecían haberse olvidado un poco. 

De repente, Filia rompió el silencio. –Oye Ame, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

-¿Eh?, Claro.- Dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

-Bueno, es que desde la primera vez he tenido la duda... ¿Qué tipo de dragón eres?, nunca había visto una igual.-

-Ah, era eso. Probablemente sea por que soy la última ^_^.-

-¿La última?.- Preguntó Val extrañado.

-Si.- Asintió Ame con la cabeza. –Soy la última de mi especie, de los Dragones Oscuros.-

-¿Dragones Oscuros?... jamás había escuchado de ellos en toda mi vida.- Se extrañó Filia.

-De hecho, casi nadie supo que existieron, les contaré la historia:

Los Dragones Oscuros eran de los más poderosos, junto con los Dorados, los Antiguos y demás; pero eran una raza muy pequeña y además odiada por muchos.-

-¿Por qué?.- Dijo Val.

-Pues, por que se supone tenían habilidades que superaban las de los demás, y se creía que eran malignos, aunque la verdad es que eran muy pacíficos.

A decir verdad no sé por qué desaparecieron, sólo sé que fué en la época en la que hubo todas esas guerras entre dragones... yo ni siquiera recuerdo nada de mi familia, era muy pequeña en ése entonces. Y ahora, soy la única sobreviviente de ésa raza...-

Filia trató de consolarla. –No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos cómo se siente éso.- Y le sonrió. –Pero aún así me intriga saber con quién vives...-

Ame se empezó a ahogar con el té. -¿¡Qu... Qué con quién... v... vivo!?... pues...je, je, je, ... sola, prefiero vivir así. Sin un lugar fijo ^_^.-

-Podrías quedarte con nosotros.- Le ofreció Filia.

-No, no, no, no quiero ser una molestia y la verdad prefiero vivir sola ^^;; gracias de todos modos.-

A lo que Val respondió. –Gracias a ti por hacernos el favor de no vivir aquí.-

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE?!.-

-Sólo la verdad.-

-Oigan...- El dragón dorado trató de llamar su atención.

-¿Sabes?, Al principio parecías muy agradable...-

-Lo mismo digo...-

Filia sólo suspiró hondo... –Aquí vamos de nuevo U_U, No entiendo cómo no se cansan de pelea... ¡Auch!.-

-¿Pasó algo Filia?- Preguntó Val.

-No nada, sólo me mordí la lengua ^_^U, je, je,.- Sonrió con una gota.

Capítulo #4

Capítulo #2

Principal


	4. Extrañas Actitudes

Capítulo #4

Extrañas Actitudes

-¿Te encuentras mejor pequeña?.-

-El... el dolor... ¡Se fué!.-

-Me alegro, será mejor que me marche, ¡Y tú ten más cuidado!, podrías haber muerto.-

-¡Si señor!, ¡Muchas gracias ^_^!.-respondió la niña al verse alejar al hombre en la distancia, el hombre del cual no podía diferenciar el rostro...

-¡Le prometo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar!, ¡Y cuando éso suceda, yo haré todo lo posible por devolverle el favor ^^!. ¡Se lo prometo!.-..._ Se lo prometo... se lo prometo... se lo..._

-¡¡Ah!!.- Ame despertó súbitamente extrañada por aquel sueño.

-¡¡Ame!!, ¿¡Ocurre algo!?.- Xelloss entró rápidamente a la habitación de la chica al escuchar su grito.

Ame que estaba en su traje de noche, el cual consistía en un diminuto camisón de color azul claro; por toda respuesta, lanzó un almohadazo directo a la cara del demonio.

-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!, ¡¿NUNCA TE HAN ENSEÑADO A NO ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA CHICA EN LA NOCHE SIN LLAMAR A LA PUERTA?!.- Dijo mientras se cubría hasta el cuello con las cobijas.

Quitándose la almohada de la cara, Xelloss sólo replicó: 

-¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera si escucho a la chica en cuestión gritar como maniática a mitad de la madrugada?.-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MANIÁTICA?!, ¡¿NUNCA TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO?!.- Poco le faltó al dragón para saltar sobre el demonio y golpearlo, pero en lugar de éso recogió su cola que era lo único que salía de las sábanas y la cubrió también.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.-

-¡¡Zellas-sama!!.- Dijo Xel al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

Un adormilada Zellas que vestía un camisón aún más revelador que el de Ame miró al mazoku en el suelo.

-Tranquilo Xel, que no estamos en horas de trabajo. Ahora ¿Me podrían explicar qué pasó aquí?.- Dijo entre bostezos y frotándose los ojos.

-¡Es su culpa!, ¿¡A quién se le ocurre irrumpir en el recinto de una dama de ésa manera!?.- Ame replicó en su típico tono de niña encaprichada señalando al demonio.

-Lo siento mi Señora, es que escuché gritar a Ame y pensé que algo malo podría pasarle.-

Zellas miró intrigada a la chica.

-¿Es cierto éso Ame-chan?.-

Ame apenada y con la cabeza baja respondió:

-Si... lo siento... fué sólo un sueño...-

Juu Ou sólo se sentó en la cama, junto a Ame y la abrazo dulcemente, como una madre a su hija.

-Tranquila, tu sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, seguro que Xel no tenía otras intenciones. Ne?.-

Xelloss aún extrañado por el comportamiento de Zellas asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos importas mucho Ame-chan.-

-¡Bien, una vez arreglado ésto, volvamos a dormir!. Mañana les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes dos, así que deben estar descansados.-

Zellas se levantó de la cama y antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió a Ame.

-Oyasumi nasai .-

-Buenas noches Zellas-sama ^_^, que duerma bien.-

Zellas sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Seguro!, pero para conciliar el sueño creo que tomaré algo ^_^.-

Xel y Ame sólo se cayeron.

Mientras, en otro lugar lejano, una voz masculina y otra femenina conversaban en la oscuridad.

-Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta.-

-A mi más.- Respondió la voz femenina.

-Ja, no creí llegar a decir algo así jamás, pero este lugar se sentía tan solitario...-

-Je, je, je, que raro se escucha eso.-

-¿Sabes algo?, siento que haz cambiado.-

-Tal vez...-

-Vaya, sí que has cambiado, pero da igual, ahora te necesito más que nunca, no sólo te traje aquí por capricho mío, hay algo en lo que quisiera tu cooperación.-

-Usted sabe que siempre estoy a sus órdenes, mi Señor.- Dijo la voz femenina mientras hacía una reverencia y caminaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡¡Val-chan!!, ¡¡Val-chan!!. ¿¡No piensas levantarte?!. ¡No me hagas usar el mazo!.-

Un Valtier más dormido que despierto se trató de incorporar en su cama haciendo un esfuerzo por entender la situación.

Filia que estaba delante de él, mazo en mano, le miraba esperando una respuesta. 

-¿Ocurre algo Filia?.- Bostezó Val.

-¡¿QUÉ SI OCURRE ALGO?!, ¡¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA Y TÚ TAN TRANQUILO DURMIENDO!!.-

-¿Tenemos?, eso me sonó a más de uno.-

-¡¿Pues que esperabas?!, ¡Si es una emergencia es más que obvio que no voy a ir sola, podría necesitarte!.-

El dragón antiguo le dirigió una mirada entre molesta entre resignada y se paró de la cama para acto seguido empezar a cambiarse de ropa frente a los atónitos ojos de Filia.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS CR-CREES QUE ESTÁS HA-HACIENDO?!.- Dijo Filia mientras se ponía más roja que una manzana, en parte por el coraje y en parte por la vergüenza.

-Pues me estoy vistiendo para que nos vayamos. ¿No tenías mucha prisa?.- Respondió él de lo más tranquilo mientras se acababa de poner los pantalones.

-¡¡¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO!!!!.-

El dragón dorado mandó al chico volando por la ventana haciendo uso de su mazo, con el cual ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin golpear a nadie.

-¡Para que aprendas!.- Le gritó Filia mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Mientras se reponía de la conmoción, clavó su mirada en el mazo... ése su querido mazo que siempre era útil en situaciones como ésa.

-Vaya... ya había perdido la práctica.- Sonrió. –Si la última vez que lo usé fué... fué con...¡Ése Namagomi!.-

Contrariamente a sus reacciones comunes de ponerse como fiera al recordar a Xelloss; Filia dió un suspiro muy profundo y perdió su mirada en el azul cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

-Ame-chan. ¿No estás feliz?, al fin nos han encargado un trabajo juntos ^_^.-

-Hai hai Xel-kun ^^!.- Dijo la chica más alegre que de costumbre.

-Y todo gracias a que te has apurado bastante con tus lecciones, ¿Ves que la escuela no es tan mala?.-

Ame le enseñó la lengua.

-¿No es tan mala?, se nota que tú nunca tuviste a un profesor como tú.-

-Pues la verdad es que no, ni siquiera fuí a la escuela pero... ¡¡OOOOYE!!, ¡¿Qué insinúas?!.-

Ame se soltó a reir.

-Últimamente andas muy despistado Xel-kun ^__^.- Examinó un lujoso collar de oro y lleno de piedras preciosas. - ¡Éste collar es lindísimo!,¿Crees que le guste a Zellas-sama?.-

Xelloss miró la pieza. -¡Seguro!, al parecer ustedes tienen gustos muy parecidos, aunque aún no entiendo por qué nos encargó un trabajo así.- Una gota cubrió su cabeza mientras (literalmente) en un cofre lleno de más joyas.

-Ya la conoces ^_^, supongo que también querrá que revisemos la sección de vinos y licores je, je.- Ame se volvió a un grupo de hombres que estaban amordazados y amarrados a unos árboles al lado del camino. –Disculpen, ¿En cuál coche de todos guardan la comida?.- Miró a los 24 coches que componían la caravana.

Uno de los hombres del grupo integrado por cocheros, guardias, sirvientes y demás trató de responder con la mordaza en la boca.

-Oiga señor, le hice una pregunta. ¬_¬-

-Ame, supongo que sería más fácil si lo dejaras hablar -_-;;.-

-Je, je, tienes razón, gomen ^^;;.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del pobre hombre.

-¡De acuerdo!, Ahora vuelvo Xel-kun, justo es el último carro!, ¡Tú sigue revisando las pertenencias de la princesa Manami!, ¡Seguro encontramos algo más!.-

Y dicho ésto se alejó corriendo hasta el último coche. En su carrera iba pensando en lo que haría a continuación... que no era precisamente catear la alacena de dicha princesa.

_-¡Genial!, ahora podré darme una pequeña escapada para.... .-_

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAUUUCHH!!!!, ¡¡FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!!.- Dijo en el suelo después de haber chocado con...

-¡¿VAL?!, ¡¡¡TUUUUUU....!!!-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar Val se agachó tapándole la boca y rápidamente la levanto en brazos huyendo entre los árboles hasta llegar a una pradera.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?!.-

_-Van 2 en el mismo día -_- .-_ Dijo el dragón para sus adentros con una gota enorme.

-Mira, no hagas mucho escándalo por favor, estoy huyendo de Filia, quiere que le ayude con .-

-¿Ah si?, yo también estoy huyendo de....-

-¿De quién?.- Preguntó el dragón antiguo intrigado.

-¡¡De nadie en absoluto je, je, je ^__^U.- Y se llevó la mano atrás de la cabeza pensando. _–Fiuuu, ésta vez casi la haces Ame ^^;;.-_

-Da igual, tú siempre eres así de rara ¿Sabes?.-

-¡Oye, oye, oye!, ¡Más respeto por favor!.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-¡¡POR QUE SOY UNA DAMA!!.-

Val rompió a carcajadas, a lo que Ame sólo se cruzó de brazos y dándole la espalda lo miró de reojo indignada.

-Vamos, vamos, sólo fué una broma, no te pongas así.- Valtier trató de remediar la situación.

-Muy tarde para disculparse, Señor Agradable.- Y una vez más le dió la espalda.

Entonces el chico se puso muy serio y se plantó frente a ella, Ame entreabrió un ojo al sentir su presencia, para instantes seguidos abrirlos ambos con sobresalto.

-¡¿Val...?!.-

El dragón no respondió y mucho menos le quitó esa mirada seria de encima. Ame sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-¡Mira Val-chan, yo también estaba bromeando ^_^U y...-

-¿Val-chan?.-

Ame corrigió enseguida. –¡Es decir Valtier!, ¡Discúlpame por favor yo sólo...-

En ése instante Val le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a Ame y su mirada se endulzó repentinamente.

-¿Sabes?, no eres tan mala como pareces ^_^, incluso podría decir que me agradas, puedes llamarme Val-chan todo lo que quieras...-

Y dicho ésto se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Ame se había quedado paralizada... no sólo éso... se había ruborizado muchísimo. Pero... ¿Por qué?, por el tonto comentario de un tipo como él... se sentía demasiado rara... ¿Podría ser?, tal vez ella...

-¡¡Ame!!, ¡¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?!.-

El dragón oscuro reaccionó rápidamente siguiendo a Val.

-¡Hey, hey!, ¡¿Qué fué ?!.-

-¿ qué?.- Respondió él levantando los ojos y ruborizándose ligeramente. 

-¡¡No finjas demencia!!.-

- No sé de qué hablas. ¿Ves?, ¡Por eso digo que estás loca y eres rara ^_^.-

-¡Bah, al menos podrías decirme a dónde vamos!.-

-No importa, ¿O sí?. Yo tampoco lo sé- Se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto Xelloss ya había revisado todo y empezaba a sospechar de Ame.

-Ésa niña no tiene remedio U_U, déjala sola 3 minutos y olvídate de ella el resto del día..., ¿Por qué Zellas-sama se interesa tanto por ella?, jamás lo he entendido... como anoche...-

Las imágenes de Zellas abrazando a Ame se proyectaron en la mente del mazoku.

_-Además... según Zellas-sama: El Gran Día ya se acerca... ¿A qué se refiere con éso?._ Iba pensando mientras se dirigía a donde se había ido Ame, justo entonces, una voz familiar le hizo estremecerse hasta el tuétano mismo de los huesos.

.¡¡Val-chan!!, ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!, ¡Si no quieres ayudarme al menos pudiste haberme...-

Filia se paralizó ante la figura que estaba delante de ella. 

Xelloss tampoco supo cómo reaccionar... ¿Era la impresión de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo?, ¿El pánico de encontrarla de nuevo?, ¿El terror a su mazo?, ¿El tener que soportar sus constantes insultos?, ¿O tal vez...?.

-¡¡NAMAGOMI!!, ¿¡TÚ ERES RESPONSABLE POR TODO ÉSTO?!, ¿¡Y JUSTO AHORA TENÍAS QUE APARECER!?.-

El demonio ya estaba más que listo para recibir un mazazo, pero por alguna extraña razón Filia no sacó el mazo... ni se veía que su rabito tuviera intenciones de levantarse siquiera...

¡¡¿¿QUÉ RAYOS LES ESTABA PASANDO??!!. 

Capítulo #5

Capítulo #3

Principal


	5. No Hay Explicación

Capítulo #5
No Hay Explicación

Filia y Xelloss permanecían mirándose el uno al otro, incapaces de decir nada. El ambiente que se sentía era extraño... algo tenso... pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo.

-¡Por ahí no!.-

-¿Y por qué no?.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-¡Tú y tus manías extrañas!. Y luego no quieres que te diga que eres rara...-

-¡¡GRRRRRRR!!. ¡Al menos podrías hacerme caso por ésta vez!.

-¡¡Hey!!, ¡¿Qué te propones?!. ¡Suéltame o nos vamos a caeeeeeeer!.

¡¡THUD!!.

Ambos dragones salieron de entre unos árboles sólo para caer frente a Xelloss y Filia, quiénes reaccionaron enseguida.

-¡¿AME-CHAN?!.-

-¿¡VAL-CHAN?!.-

Ame levantó la mirada sobresaltada al tiempo que escuchó la voz de Filia. Pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡¿Conoces a Ame, Namagomi?!.- Dijo Filia al instante.

-¡Por favor!, ¡La conozco como a la palma de mi mano...!. ¡Un segundo!. ¿Cómo es que TÚ conoces a Ame?.-

Val miraba como los dos trataban de entenderse y luego miró a Ame, quien trataba de escabullirse de la escena aprovechando la conmoción.

Al momento se paró y corrió tras ella. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.-

-Je, je... bueno... verás Val... yo...-

-¡¿No te das cuenta de que éste hombre dice que te conoce?!.-

Ame estampó toda su cara contra el piso.

-¡Ame Darknight Metallium!, ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!.-

La voz del mazoku hizo estremecerse a la pobre media dragón, que con el rabo entre las piernas acudió donde Xelloss. Antes de que el pudiera continuar con su regaño fué interrumpido por Filia que estaba más alterada que de costumbre.

-¡¿METALLIUM DIJISTE?!, ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLA ES OTRA DE LAS BESTIAS DE JUU OU!!.-

Xelloss la hizo a un lado algo exasperado y tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto le respondió.

-Yo que tú tendría más cuidado al referirme así a una Dark Lady. Y si, Ame también lo es, ahora...- Suspiró. 

–¿Podrías dejarme hablar con ella?.-

-¡¡Nada de éso!!, ¡¡Yo hablaré con ella primero!!.- Dijo a ryuuzoku dando un paso adelante y plantándose frente a Ame.

-¡¡Así que todo ésto ha sido un plan tuyo y de los demonios!!, ¡¡Val-chan y yo confiamos y...!!-

-Uh... ¿Podrías repetir éso Filia-san?- Dijo Xel en su tono acostumbrado.

-¡¡Qué confiamos en ella y...-

-¡No!, ¡Eso no!.-

Entonces el dragón antiguo se integró a la discusión.

-¿Le importaría a alguien explicarme qué pasa aquí?.-

Ame lo tomó del brazo nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza.

-En verdad Val-chan... no creo que sea conveniente.-

Pero al escuchar el nombre del chico Xel abrió los ojos y con dirigió una mirada asesina a Valtier.

-Con que Val-chan... ¿Eh?.-

Filia rápidamente entendió la situación y se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡¡Déjalo en paz demonio!!, ¡¡Val no tiene nada que ver en ésto!!.-

La mirada de Xelloss se llenó aún más de malicia.

-No tiene nada que ver... yo no opino lo mismo. Tu bien deberías saberlo, me extraña que lo conservaras.-

Ame y Valtier miraban todo cada vez más confundidos.

-¡Eso no es nada que te importe!, ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!, ¡No queda más de Valgarv en él!.-

_-¿Valgarv...?.-_ Pensó el dragón antiguo. Por alguna razón ése nombre le sonaba bastante familiar.

-¿Y que te hace pensar éso?.- Dijo Xel tratando de molestar aún más a la chica.

Filia se veía como si fuera a estallar y eso se podía saber con sólo mirar su cola y su expresión, parecía como si de nuevo fuera a usar a con Xelloss pero...

-Perfecto, vámonos de aquí Val-chan. No tenemos porque permanecer más tiempo con ellos.- Filia se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada resentida a Ame.

Valtier, aún sin comprender vió como Ame bajaba la cabeza ante la mirada de la ryuuzoku y se puso en marcha dispuesto a seguir a Filia.

-¡Adiós!, ¡¡Que tengan un buen día ^_^!!.- Les gritó Xelloss mientras ondeaba la mano. 

Una vez que se habían perdido en la distancia se giró y miró a Ame muy molesto.

-Bien, supongo que tendrás bastante que explicarme respecto a ésto.-

En otro lugar muy lejano, podemos ver la figura de un chico de unos 19 años. Es bastante alto y lleva el cabello de color morado oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, el fleco le cubre toda la mitad derecha de la cara dejando ver sólo uno de sus ojos azules. Es blanco, muy blanco y tiene una expresión seria y fría. Su atuendo consiste en un pantalón marrón oscuro, una camisa de manga larga azul marino y una capa con capucha, también marrón oscuro. Trae unos guantes azules y los típicos zapatos raros de Slayers, de color negro. La capa está abrochada por un prendedor plateado con una joya triangular de color morado.

-¿Así que tu eres Nast....?.- 

-Hai.-

-Vaya... un placer conocerte Nast, yo soy Sherra.-

El mazoku le da la mano algo desconfiado.

Sherra entonces se da la vuelta y comienza a admirar el salón donde están.

-Éste lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.-

Nast la mira sin decir palabra alguna, entonces ella se voltea y lo mira extrañada.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Lord Dynast?.-

Nast asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente el mismo tiempo que tu.-

Sherra se le acercó desconcertada.

-¿Entonces cómo es que no nos conocíamos?.-

-Pues... digamos que soy una especie de espía. Soy desconocido para casi todos, pero a raíz de la muerte de Grau, Grou y la tuya, Dynast-sama decidió que sería conveniente que yo le sirviera por mientras.-

-Ya veo... ¿Entonces tú eres su sacerdote?.-

Nast alzó los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Si, se podría decir...-

Sherra entrejuntó las cejas en señal de que no entendía bien.

-Pues mira...- Prosiguió el mazoku. –No tengo un rango fijo así como sacerdote o general... no aún. Así que se podría decir que soy ambos y ninguno al mismo tiempo.-

Sherra soltó una risita al tiempo que le pasaba la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Sabes Nast-kun?, me parece que nos vamos a llevar bien ^_^.-

Nast sólo la miró extrañado sonrojándose un poco.

Ame lloraba desconsolada mientras hablaba con Xelloss en un salón del palacio.

-¡¿Por qué?!. ¡Respóndeme!.-

El demonio se veía más que molesto, y además un tanto preocupado.

-Ame, bien sabes que eres un demonio. ¡Los demonios no se relacionan ni por equivocación con los dioses!.-

-¡Mira quién lo dice!. ¡Al parecer tu ya conocías a Filia!.-

Xelloss más molesto aún, le respondió:

-¡¡Éso es un asunto totalmente aparte!!, ¡¡Nada que te interese!!.-

Ame no paraba de llorar, entonces se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercó más a Xelloss.

-Y entonces ¿¡Qué conmigo!?. ¡Yo también soy mitad ryuuzoku!.-

-Tal vez, pero vives con demonios, trabajas con demonios y eres más demonio que dragón. Además, tú misma lo viste, Filia no quiere saber más de ti.-

Ame cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Mira Ame-chan, todo esto sería más sencillo si desde un principio me lo hubieras contado. Por ahora tienes prohibido volver a ver a cualquiera de los dos, y ni una palabra de ésto a Zellas-sama si no quieres meterte en más líos. -

Ame retrocedió rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

-¡Tú nunca lo hubieras entendido!. ¡¡Tú jamás me entiendes Xelloss!!. ¡¡No te interesa entenderme!!.-Y salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar de llorar.

El mazoku permaneció parado en el mismo lugar y bajó la cabeza murmurando.

-Te entiendo Ame-chan...pero eres demasiado testaruda.-

En casa de Filia las cosas no eran para menos. Valtier seguía exigiendo una explicación que la ryuuzoku, por mucho que lo quisiera no le podía dar. Mientras pensaba como hacerlo entender caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar hablando mil cosas.

-¡Claro!, ¡Era de esperarse de un tipo como él!, ¡Al fin y al cabo demonio!, ¡Y de Ame!, ¡Tan buena que se veía...!, ¡Bien Filia!, ¡Qué esto te sirva para no ser tan confiada con la gente!...-

-Uh... Filia...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!.-

Filia lo miró con una expresión que hubiera superado a la de Shabranigdo.

Val, como veía la situación, estuvo a punto de retractarse y responder . Pero no podía quedarse así.

-Es que... bueno... aún no me has dado una razón coherente de por qué no podré hablar más con Ame...-

Filia respiró hondo para no soltarle un mazazo al pobre dragón.

-¡Ya te lo dije!. ¡Un dragón jamás podrá llevarse con un demonio!.-

-Pero...-

Filia se dió la vuelta abatida y harta de la discusión.

-Perdóname Val-chan... prometo explicarte algún día... cuando halle la manera.-

Filia salió del lugar dejando sólo y más confundido aún al pobre dragón antiguo, que no paraba de rebuscar entre sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una sola respuesta a todo lo que había ocurrido. Y es que... ése tipo de cabello morado... por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido. Y no sólo éso, sino que también le despertaba algo de... ¿odio?... ¿resentimiento?... no sabía como definirlo. Y si a eso le agregaba ése nombre... ¿Cómo era?... Valgarv... Tantos pensamientos le comenzaron a provocar una migraña terrible. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos ya que el dolor era muy intenso, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo, entonces... una imagen se antepuso a todas...

¡¿Ame?!

¡Genial!, ¡Justo ahora ella también salía!. Y cada vez entendía menos las cosas... entonces recordó que Filia le había prohibido mantener relación alguna con ella. 

Desde luego, eso era algo imposible... ¿Por qué?... tampoco lo entendía. Pero algo le decía que no podía dejar a Ame así como así. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando...?. ¡¡NO!!, ¡De ninguna manera!, ¡No de ésa niñita caprichosa e infantil!. ¡Y mucho menos ahora que sabía que era una mazoku!.

La chica en cuestión estaba en su habitación tirada en la cama. Estaba abrazando una almohada, casi hundida en ella y miraba a la luna llena por ventana intentando no llorar más. Habían pasado demasiadas en sólo día y aún no terminaba de asimilarlo todo.

Cuando por fin conocía a dragones, como ella, cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacer amistades... tenía que sucederle esto. Y encima de todo Filia la odiaba y lo peor era... que no podría ver más a Val.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Ahora por que le importaba tanto eso?, cierto, se había divertido mucho con él desde que lo conoció, sobre todo ésta tarde, pero al fin y al cabo no era más que un pesado y un presumido... si... -...Un adorable y pesado presumido...- dijo suspirando.

Al instante su cara se puso igual de roja que sus ojos.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?!.

Entonces se dió una cachetada ella misma y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

De todos modos, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora, eso sería imposible.

Para empezar Val parecía detestarla... no, odiarla, jamás la miraría con otros ojos. Después, tenía prohibido cualquier contacto con él y con Filia. Y aunque pudieran con todo ésto... Los demonios no se relacionan ni por equivocación con los dioses.

Dió un suspiro de resignación y mientras continuaba pensando se quedó dormida arrullada por los aullidos de lobos.

Y de nuevo, en el Polo Norte, Ha Ou parecía ya tener sus propios planes. Estaba sentado en su trono con la mirada clavada hacia el paisaje ártico, ensimismado en sus pensamientos (parece que ésta noche todos tienen mucho que pensar ne? ^^;;).

-_Mañana..._

_Si no me equivoco mañana será el día que Zellas ha esperado tanto... por tantos años..._

__

_De cualquier modo, será conveniente esperar un poco para cualquier acción, ya después veré que todo salga tal y como lo tengo planeado. Ahora si no habrá nada que se interponga en mis planes_.-

Capítulo #6

Capítulo #4

Principal


	6. La Ceremonia

Capítulo #6

La Ceremonia

-¡¡Ame-sama!!, ¡¡Ame-sama!!, ¡¡Levántese por favor!!, ¡¡Ya es muy tarde!!.-

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!, ¡¡YO NO LO HICE!!, ¡¡SOY INOCENTE!!, ¡¡NO VÍ NADA!!.-

Entonces la media demonio se dió cuenta de la situación: Un par de jóvenes mazokus sirvientes de Zellas, la miraban con una gota en la cabeza. A Ame también le apareció una.

-Je, je, je... lo siento chicas... estaba... soñando.- Dijo al tiempo que se llevaba la mano tras la cabeza. Las demonios permanecieron mudas hasta que Ame reaccionó y volvió a hablar algo confundida.

-Y a todo esto... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí O.o;;?...- Entonces uno de sus típicos berrinches inició.

-¿¿¡¡Que no ven que es muy temprano y yo me estoy muriendo de sueño!!??. ¡¿Cuándo aprenderán a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!, ¡¡Además estaba soñando algo muy interesante!!.- 

Una de las mazokus trató de calmar la situación.

-Ame-sama... discúlpenos por favor, pero son órdenes de Juu Ou-sama, nos encargó que la despertáramos y la preparáramos para la ceremonia... además... ya es medio día ^^;;.-

-¡¿Zellas-sama?!, ¡¿Sus órdenes?!, ¡¿Ceremonia?!, ¡¿Medio día?!... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!!, ¡¡No entiendo nada!!.-

Entonces alguien más entró en la habitación.

-Chibi, haz lo que dicen, después te explico. ¿De acuerdo?.-

Ame se paró de un salto sonrojándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-Ha...hai Zellas-sama.-

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Entonces apresúrate ^_^, te estaremos esperando!. ¡Por cierto, espero te guste tu atuendo, yo misma lo escogí!.- Y sin decir más, Zellas salió de la habitación dejando un rastro del humo de su cigarrillo.

Entonces Ame se volvió para ver el hermoso vestido que una de las mazokus llevaba para ella.

Era un vestido bastante similar al de la propia Zellas, también era blanco por completo, pero éste era larguísimo y tenía unas mangas largas y holgadas.

Ame corrió encantada para probárselo encima de la pijama.

-¡¡Me fascina ^_^!!.- Luego miró los zapatos que acompañarían al atuendo. Eran unos tacones plateados también muy similares a los de su Señora, tenían unas tiras para atarlos poco más abajo de la rodilla.

Entonces la otra mazoku le extendió un pequeño cofre de madera que llevaba en las manos.

-Ame-sama, ésto también es para usted.-

Ame puso el vestido sobre la cama, luego tomó el cofre y lo abrió quedándose atónita. Había un cojín de color púrpura y sobre éste, un montón de joyas de todo tipo.

-Puede escoger lo que guste de ahí Ame-sama.-

Un estruendoso grito se escuchó hasta las afueras mismas del palacio.

-¡¡¡¡YAY!!!!, ¡¡¡¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA ^___^!!!!.-

Un rato después, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la ryumazoku.

-Adelante.- Dijo ella un poco apresurada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a uno de los sirvientes demonios de Zellas.

-Ame-sama... Lady Zellas la está esperando.-

-Dile que no tardaré, estoy casi lista.-

Ame dió un hondo suspiro de nerviosismo mientras el demonio dejaba la habitación. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría, su madre había prometido explicárselo, pero aún así no podía evitar esa sensación de nerviosismo.

Dió otro suspiro muy hondo y salió de la habitación, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del enorme palacio.

Zellas a pesar de ser muy excéntrica y de gustar de los lujos y la buena vida, no tenía un hogar muy llamativo.

El castillo entero, las paredes, los pisos, los techos... todos eran de una piedra entre grisácea y plateada que con el brillo de la luz dejaba ver a veces pequeños fragmentos de un mineral parecido al cristal que estaban incrustados en la piedra. Por la noche los pasillos eran alumbrados por antorchas, unas antorchas con un soporte de oro que tenían forma de lobos demoníacos.

Aunque por dentro, las habitaciones eran bastante lujosas y se asemejaban a las de cualquier noble de la Edad Media.

Alfombras extravagantes, camas de madera finísima al igual que los armarios, tocadores y demás muebles de la habitación. Las sábanas que cubrían la cama eran de seda. Lo dicho, una habitación digna de cualquier monarca.

Algo particular que tenía el palacio, era que en la parte de abajo, en algunos lugares había unos agujeros grandes en el suelo; a través de los cuales brotaba un brillo rojizo que era causado por la lava que había en su interior. Después de todo Wolf Pack Island era un isla volcánica así que no era de extrañarse, en general era un lugar cálido y confortable. El mayor agujero se encontraba en la habitación donde la Señora De Las Bestias pasaba más tiempo. Donde estaba su enorme trono de piedra y donde disfrutaba de sus vicios. La habitación constaba de un largo pasillo, a cada lado de éste no había otra cosa que lava y al final del pasillo estaba una puerta. Pocos conocían lo que había detrás de ésa puerta, sólo dos personas además de Zellas y los lobos tenían derecho a entrar ahí. Xelloss y Ame.

Como ya se ha dicho, pasando esa puerta estaba el lugar favorito de Zellas para pasar el rato, emborracharse y hacer sus planes. Y seguro que si el resto de sus demonios se irían de espaldas si llegaran a saber lo que se esconde en verdad en ése lugar ^^;;:

Una vez que Ame llegó al final de las escaleras que parecían interminables, un demonio se acercó y respetuosamente le dijo:

-Lady Ame, Juu Ou-sama y Juu Shinkan-sama dijeron que la esperarían en el acantilado.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella muy solemnemente para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en el lugar indicado.

El acantilado, era el risco más alto de toda la isla, y al fondo del precipicio no había otra cosa que lo esperado, lava volcánica. Era un lugar muy hermoso en las noches ya que todo se veía iluminado por la luz rojiza del enorme y profundo agujero.

Y ahí, justo en la orilla se encontraban de pie su madre y señora, todos sus hermanos lobos alrededor, y su maestro y hermano... Xelloss.

El demonio quedó completamente atónito al ver a la joven que recién llegaba.

Ame llevaba puesto el vestido blanco que le había dado Zellas y también los tacones plateados. Sus tobillos y muñecas tintineaban debido a la gran cantidad de brazaletes que llevaba en ellos. Eran prácticamente iguales a los de Zellas, pero de plata en lugar de oro. En las orejas llevaba unos enormes aros plateados que tenían ensartada una pequeña joya roja y redonda. Accesorios que hacían juego con la gargantilla que tenía también pequeños rubíes incrustados. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un tocado a manera de una pequeña corona. Que al igual que el resto de su bisutería consistía principalmente en plata y rubíes.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Xelloss fué que Ame había dejado su cabello suelto, eran contadas las ocasiones que la había visto así y si a eso le agregamos las suaves sombras de tonos morados que cubrían sus párpados y el ligero tono carmín que había en sus labios, podemos concluir sólo, que la chica se veía hermosa.

No es que Ame no fuera linda, pero estaba acostumbrado a verla casi como a una marimacho y el verla así tan arreglada no era algo muy común que digamos.

-¡¡Chibi!!, ¡¡Te ves preciosa!!. ¡Sabía que no me había equivocado con el atuendo!.- Dijo Zellas encantada al verla.

-¡Arigatou kaasan ^-^!.- 

-A..Ame-chan...- Dijo Xelloss aún asombrado.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con unos ojos llenos de sentimiento que hicieron al mazoku desear no haber dicho nada.

Zellas no supo cómo explicarse éso así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno Ame, el motivo de ésta reunión es debido a una ceremonia muy importante...-

-¿Una ceremonia muy importante?.- 

-¡...Así que comencemos ^_^!.-

Pero antes de que la pregunta de Ame pudiera ser respuesta todos los lobos aullaron al unísono ante la exclamación de Zellas.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de ser la única aquí que no está enterada?.- Pensó Ame, pero luego al ver la expresión confusa de Xelloss se dió cuenta de que no era la única desinformada.

Zellas rápidamente tomó a Ame de la mano y la llevó al borde del barranco.

-Arrodíllate por favor y cierra los ojos Ame.-

La ryumazoku prefirió esperar a que la situación se revelara por sí sola e hizo lo que Mazoku Lady le indicó (ahora es Mazoku Lady XD!!!).

Zellas extendió ambos brazos sobre la chica cerrando los ojos en señal de concentración. Pronto comenzó a pronunciar varias palabras en un idioma extraño que Ame no entendía.

-Por eso y mediante el poder que se me ha conferido como Juu Ou, te ruego escuches mi petición y hagas caso a ella.- Concluyó Zellas.

Entonces un instante de completo silencio inundó el lugar y segundos después fué reemplazado por un relámpago que cayó justo sobre las manos de Zellas.

-¡Zellas-sama!.- Dijo Xelloss alarmado, pero se tranquilizó cuando la nube de polvo comenzó a despejarse.

Detrás de ella Zellas y Ame permanecían en la misma posición que antes.

-Es todo Ame, ¡Ya eres mi sacerdotisa!.-

-De acuerdo...- Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. -¡¿QUÉ O_O?!, ¡¡ES BROMA!!, ¡¿VERDAD?!.-

La Dark Lady negó con la cabeza. –Para nada ^-^.-

Xel para entonces estaba en el piso tratando de recuperarse de la fuerte impresión que acaba de recibir. 

Fué entonces cuando Ame se dió del poder tan grande que sentía. Sin duda algo había cambiado en ella.

-¡¡Casi lo olvido!!. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AME-CHAN!!.- Agregó Zellas al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

¡Es cierto!, ¡Habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado por completo de que hoy era su cumpleaños número 471!.

Xelloss que ya estaba en pie y tratando de asimilar la noticia también la felicitó.

-Arigatou ^_^.- Pero entonces la chica sintió como algo mordisqueaba uno de sus talones. –Itai _!!.- Y bajó la mirada para toparse con un pequeño cachorro de lobo que era el responsable.

Enseguida una loba que parecía ser la madre del pequeño lo tomó con los dientes alejándolo de Ame y haciendo un gesto de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un niño, ¡No sabe lo que hace!.- Zellas trató de calmarla.

Ame y Xel sólo parpadeaban sin entender nada.

Entonces Juu Ou tomó al cachorro en brazos y se lo extendió a Ame. –Omedetou tanjoubi ^_^.-

Ame lo recibió algo extrañada. –¿Es para mi?.-

-Es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros, sus padres y hermanos se sentirán muy honrados si tú aceptas hacerte cargo de él.-

Ame volvió a mirar a la pequeña fierecilla que tenía en brazos. Era un pequeño lobo de color negro por completo, a excepción de unas pequeñas marcas grises... más bien plateadas que tenía en la cara y patas. Tenía unos enormes y salvajes ojos de color azul pálido que le llamaron mucho la atención. 

-¡De acuerdo!. ¡Prometo cuidarlo bien ^_^!.- Y abrazó al cachorro tiernamente mientras éste trataba de escaparse de sus brazos.

-¡Por cierto, su nombre es Inazuma!.- Agregó Zellas. (Inazuma en japonés es relámpago ^-^)

-Muy bien Inazuma, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Ame, ella es Zellas-sama y él... es Xelloss.-

Fué entonces cuando el sacerdote-general cayó en la cuenta que a Ame aún no se le había pasado lo de ayer, en parte se sentía algo culpable pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Desde luego la fiesta no se hizo esperar ya de vuelta en el palacio y como de costumbre Zellas ya se encontraba ahogada en alcohol y Ame la seguía bastante cerca ^^U, aunque dada la costumbre que tenían madre e hija a la sustancia ni siquiera se veían ebrias. Xelloss seguía sobrio (gracias a L-sama XD).

-¿Uh?... ¿Dónde se fué Inazuma?. ¡Inazuma!, ¡Inazuma vuelve de donde quiera que estés!.- Y así la chica salió del cuarto del trono para buscar al pequeño lobo.

-Bien Xel, quiero aprovechar ahora que Ame no está aquí para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.-

-Ha...hai Zellas-sama.- El mazoku ya venía venir el interrogatorio.

-He notado que Ame se comporta algo extraña. ¿A qué se debe?.-

Xelloss hizo un esfuerzo sobre-demoníaco para tragar saliva y respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Errr... sore wa himitsu desu ^^;;??-.

Ame al fin había encontrado al rebelde cachorrito y ahora mismo se dirigía de vuelta al salón mientras reprendía a su nuevo amigo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy volví a tener ése extraño sueño... últimamente lo tengo casi a diario. ¿Me pregunto a que se deberá?.- Pero las voces de su madre y hermano la sacaron de sus pensamientos. 

-Claro, era de esperarse que Ame heredara esa rebeldía que tanto caracterizaba a Cirrus.-

-¿Cirrus?, ¿Te refieres a su madre Zellas-sama?.-

Ame se detuvo junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación que había iniciado durante su ausencia.

-Ella misma, lo más triste es que ésa rebeldía fué lo que causó su muerte. Tal vez si hubiera considerado mejor mi oferta otro hubiera sido su destino...-

-Y el del resto de los dragones oscuros...- Agregó Xelloss.

Ame no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso Zellas-sama y Xelloss era quiénes habían exterminado a toda su raza?, ¿Y asesinado a su madre?.

-Ése, mi querido Xel es el problema que hay con los ryuuzokus. Son demasiado obstinados y una vez convencidos de algo no hay nada que los haga cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera si su vida está de por medio.-

-Lo sé Juu Ou-sama, lo sé.- Dijo en un tono medio irónico. –Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo lo importante es que nos quedamos con Ame-chan ne?.-

Zellas rió. –Exactamente Xel, exactamente...-

Ame no pudo resistir más y salió corriendo del lugar bañada en lágrimas. Inazuma sólo la miró algo confundido y corrió detrás de ella con la intención de alcanzarla.

Capítulo #7

Capítulo #5

Principal


	7. Heridas Profundas

**Capítulo #7**

**Heridas Profundas**

Ha Ou sonrío complacido de una manera malévola. 

_-Que bien, todo ha resultado justo como lo supuse. Después de todo soportar las borracheras de Zellas ha sido útil.-_ Pensó.

-¡Sherra, Nast!.-

-¿Si Dynast-sama?.- Dijeron ambos sirvientes al tiempo que se arrodillaban ante su Señor.

-Podemos comenzar con lo acordado. Confío en ustedes.-

-Hai Dynast-sama.- Y ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir más.

-¿Ame?, ¿Ame-chan?, ¿Sigues dormida?. Mira ábreme la puerta por favor, quería que habláramos sobre lo de esos dos ryuuzokus...-

Xelloss golpeó la puerta una vez más.

-¡Muy bien Imouto! (hermana menor XD), ¡Si no abres voy a entrar ahora mismo y no me interesa lo que estés haciendo!.

...

-¡De acuerdo!, ¡Tu lo pediste!. Uno... dos... ¡TRES!.- Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación sólo para encontrar el lugar sin seña alguna de vida.

-¿¿A...Ame-chan??.-

El pequeño lobo jadeaba cada vez más al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres un tonto. Te dije que no me siguieras y te quedaras en casa.- Ame lo tomó en brazos. –Bueno, la verdad me da gusto que estés conmigo ^_^. Gracias.- Y lo abrazó.

El cachorro sacó fuerzas de la nada para tratar de zafarse como de costumbre de la muestra de cariño.

Ambos habían salido de Wolf Pack Island desde la noche anterior y ahora mismo no tenían idea de donde se encontraban, habían caminado como jamás en su vida y Ame no podía transformarse en dragón, ya que de esa manera Xelloss o Zellas la descubrirían. Había aprovechado la borrachera de ambos para salir volando de la isla la noche anterior pero ahora sería mejor ni siquiera intentarlo.

-Está bien Inazuma-chan, descansaremos un poco bajo la sombra de ese árbol.- La chica soltó una risita al ver la cara que puso Inazuma al oír como lo llamaba.

Ambos caminaron hasta el árbol referido y se dejaron caer sobre la hierba más que exhaustos.

-Oye Inazuma, ¿Crees que ya hayan notado nuestra ausencia?.-

-Yo creo que si.- Le respondió una voz en tono malévolo.

-Nani?!.- Ame se reincorporó al instante.

Frente a sus ojos había una joven que la observaba atentamente. Llevaba un ajustado abrigo azul de general, azul al igual que el color de su cabello el cual estaba trenzado y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Encontrarte fué más fácil de lo que pensé.-

-¡¿Q- Quién rayos eres?!.-

-Yo, soy Sherra Grausherra.- La mirada verde de la chica se clavó en los asombrados ojos rubí de Ame, mientras Inazuma no dejaba de gruñirle a la recién llegada.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Sore wa himitsu desu!.-

La joven ryuuzoku se giró mazo en mano para apalearlo, pero Xelloss hábilmente esquivo el golpe. -¡Escúchame Namagomi!, ¡No estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces, así que agradecería mucho si desapareces de mi vista!.-

Xelloss permaneció parado en el mismo sitio al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y arqueaba una ceja.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!.- Replicó la molesta dragón. -¡¿Por qué no te vas con ésa niña a hacerle la vida miserable a alguien más?!.-

-Ehmm...- Xel llevó su brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Responde de una vez!.-

-Sore wa himitsu desu!.- Dijo haciendo la pose típica de la frase. Pero Filia no dudó un instante y ésta vez si que le dió con el mazo en toda la cara. Ya tenía bastante tiempo de no hacer eso.

-Ahora con TÚ permiso...- La chica pasó por encima del demonio que yacía en el suelo clavándole el tacón de la bota en la cara.

-Aghh, Filia-san necesitarás ayuda buscando a Valgarv.-

Ella se paró en seco. -¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?.-

-Sore wa himitsu deaggghhhh!!.-

-Vuelve a repetir esa estúpida frase y lo lamentarás.- Filia soltó el cuello del demonio quien volvió a caer con toda la cara en el piso.

-¿Sabes?, Deberías controlarte más. No todo se obtiene a base de violencia.- Se levantó él y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

-¡Está bien, está bien!. Digamos que tengo mis sospechas respecto al dragón antiguo.- La mirada asesina de Filia le hizo responder al fin.

-¿Tus sospechas?.-

-Así es, y creo que buscar juntos será más divertido, ne?.- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Estás loco.-

-¿Osea que lo admites?.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Que te agrado ^_^.-

-Ni en un millón de años.-

-Vamos Filia-san, sé que en el fondo me quieres.-

-Tienes toda la razón...- Ella se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, Xelloss permaneció en silencio.

-Te quiero... en el fondo...-

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó más que el canto de algunas aves y el silbar del viento a través de los árboles.

-¡Pero en el fondo de un pozo Namagomi no baka!.-

-Aghhh, debo mantener... mi guardia... altaaaagh...- Dijo el pobre mazoku que terminó incrustado en el tronco de un árbol después del mazazo propinado por la ex-sacerdotisa. Ella muy digna, continuó con su camino sin siquiera voltearse.

El mismo sueño que había estado molestando últimamente a Ame, se repetía una vez más. Un hombre que curaba de sus heridas a una pequeña niña, quien prometía devolverle el favor algún día. La voz de la pequeña hacía eco en la mente de Ame una y otra vez. Esas palabras... _¡Se lo prometo!... se lo prometo... se lo prometo..._.

-¡Aaahh!.-

El fuerte sonido de un trueno hizo que Ame despertara, estaba muy agitada y adolorida.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-¿Eh?.- La ryumazoku se giró para distinguir al dueño de la voz, su mirada también estaba algo borrosa.

-Fué una suerte que te encontrara. ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó?.-

-¡¿Val?!.-

-¿Y quién pensabas que era?.-

-¿¡Dónde estamos!?, ¡Es decir!, ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!.- Ame ya más despierta se puso de pie pero en seguida cayó de nuevo al suelo. –¡Aaahhhh!.-

-¡Ame!, ¡Ten cuidado!.- Se acercó él rápidamente para sujetarla. -¡No deberías hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos, aún tienes muchas heridas!.-

-Ungh, ya lo creo.- Respondió ella al tiempo que volvía a acomodarse en el suelo.

Era ya de noche y una tormenta terrible caía afuera de la cueva donde se encontraban los dragones. No era una cueva muy grande ni muy pequeña pero tenía el espacio suficiente como para dos ryuuzokus con forma humana, un cachorro de lobo, una fogata y... ¡¿La ropa de Ame?!.

-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!.-

-¿Ahora qué ocu-..?.-Antes de que Val pudiera terminar con su pregunta Ame ya le había dado una bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja como una manzana.

-¡¡Hey!!.-

-¡¡Pervertido!!.-

-¿¡Por qué!?.-

-¡¿Dónde está mi capa y el resto de mi armadura?!.- Dijo ella refiriéndose a los brazaletes, la capa, hombreras y pechera.

-Están allá.- Señaló hacia un lugar con la cabeza. –No podía dejarte con toda tu ropa mojada...-Murmuró él, rascando su mejilla mientras levantaba los ojos.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y no se escuchó otro sonido que el caer de la lluvia, algunos truenos y el crujir de la madera quemándose.

-Arrff... grrrrr...-

-¡Inazuma!.-

-¿Eh?, ¿Hablas de él?.- Val señaló al pequeño cachorro que dormía placidamente junto al fuego. –No pude sacármelo de encima, no sabía que fuera tuyo.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ame, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?. ¿Quién era esa mujer?.-

-E-Esa mujer...- La mente de Ame se inundó de recuerdos, recuerdos algo confusos.

Antes de que Ame pudiera hablar siquiera, la general del Rey Supremo se había lanzado contra ella, espada en mano. De no ser porque Ame reaccionó de forma rápida, la mortal arma se hubiera enterrado en su pecho en lugar del tronco del árbol.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te propones!?, ¡¿Matarme?!.-

-Tal vez... tal vez no.- La chica sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que sacaba su espada del árbol. –Sólo puedo asegurarte que ésta vez... ¡¡No fallaré!!.- Y una vez más atacó a la ryumazoku, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de levitar para esquivar el ataque.

-Baja de ahí y no seas cobarde. No puedo creer que Juu Ou hubiera nombrado a alguien tan incompetente como su sacerdotisa.-

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe!.- Replicó la chica desde unos metros arriba.

Entonces Sherra notó algo que hasta ahora Ame había olvidado. Con paso firme y decidido tomó al cachorro de lobo por el pellejo de su lomo y lo examinó. -¿Éste bicho es tuyo?.-

-¡Déjalo ahora mismo!.-

-Vaya... me pregunto que pasaría si yo...-Sherra levantó el filo de su negra espada hasta que éste rozó el cuello del gimiente animal. 

-¡Fire Ball!.-

Sherra dejó caer a Inazuma al tiempo que saltaba para evadir el hechizo. Ame tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos y miró fijamente a la demonio.

-Ja, al fin te decidiste a bajar de ahí, ¿Eh?. Me alegro, Dulgofa está sedienta de sangre.-

-¿Dulgofa?.- La chica apretó más al lobo contra su pecho.

Sherra miró su espada, encantada, con una mirada sádica, recorriendo lentamente todo el filo del arma. –Así es, te presento a Dulgofa.- Y apuntó la espada en la dirección que se encontraba Ame, quien por su parte ya comenzaba a entender quien era su rival.

_-Dulgofa... Sherra... Grausherra... Dynast Grausherra... ¡Ha Ou!.-_ Después de todo las lecciones de Xelloss no habían sido en vano. Pero había algo extraño en todo esto... ¿No se supone que la general del Rey Supremo estaba muerta?.

Desgraciadamente, el pensar sobre historia en momentos así no era bueno. Le había dado tiempo a Sherra para atacar a Ame por sorpresa haciéndole una cortada en el brazo derecho.

-¡Aaagh!.- La dragón-demonio cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-Oops... lo siento. Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, je, je, je.-

-¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que quiere tu señor con Juu Ou-sama!. –

-Nada con la bestia de Zellas, es contigo.-

Y una vez más, la ágil chica de cabello turquesa fue más rápida que su oponente, realizando algunos cortes más en el cuerpo de Ame, quien ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo a causa del intenso dolor. No sabía como explicar que unas heridas tan pequeñas pudieran doler tanto. Aún así y con mucho esfuerzo se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Para qué... demonios me quiere... Ha Ou...?.-

-Bueno, pues él... ¿Uh?. ¡Vaya, pero si te desmayaste!. ¡Qué pena, me estaba divirtiendo!.- Dijo irónicamente la mazoku al tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Ame y se agachaba para recogerlo con la intención de llevársela.

-Déjala.-

-¿Eh?.- Dijo ella por reflejo mientras examinaba la manera de llevarse a su víctima.

-Dije que la dejes.-

En ése instante los ojos esmeralda de Sherra subieron lentamente hasta toparse con unos ámbar. –Tú... Pero... ¿Qué haces tú aquí...?.- La general estaba sin habla y completamente perpleja, momento que aprovechó el dragón antiguo para recuperar el cuerpo de Ame y desaparecer con él a la velocidad de la luz. Había cierta corazonada que le decía que era mejor no quedarse a pelear.

Sherra por su parte estaba frustrada, sorprendida y molesta, todo al mismo tiempo. No había tiempo que perder, Dynast debía saber sobre esto. 

Capítulo #8

Capítulo #6

Principal


	8. Lluvia Nocturna

Capítulo #8

Lluvia Nocturna

-Pero... aún no logro entender para qué te quiere Ha Ou.-

Ame se encogió de hombros con la mirada confundida. –No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo menor idea...-

-Vaya...- El dragón antiguo miró al suelo.

-Oye Val... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Eh... si, seguro.-

-¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar?, ¿No deberías estar con Filia?.-

-Ah... ehmmm... pues eso... verás...-

La chica lo miró severamente esperando una respuesta.

-Se puede decir que estoy de vacaciones permanentes, je, je, je.- Rió nervioso.

-Vacaciones permanentes...- Murmuró ella algo confundida. -¡¿Huíste de casa?!.-

-Hai.- Respondió él con una gota.

-Agh, mejor ni me molesto en preguntarte por qué lo hiciste. No tienes caso.- Y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Es verdad. ¿Por qué había escapado de casa?. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que no tenía alguna razón en particular, ¿O si?. Solamente le había dejado a Filia una nota, una simple nota con las siguientes palabras:

_Filia:_

_Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haz hecho por mi hasta ahora, pero no puedo quedarme más aquí. _

_Discúlpame._

_Algo me dice que debo encontrar las respuestas que busco por mi mismo._

_Gracias una vez más._

_Valtier_

Algo había de cierto en esa carta. Pero detrás de todo, sabía que había más que eso.

-Entonces dime Ame, ¿Qué hacías tú fuera de casa?.-

Ame se congeló ante esa pregunta y una gota gigante apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Ehmm... yo... bueno... pues...-

-¿Vacaciones permanentes?.-

-Hai...- Respondió ella con la cabeza baja, no quería hablar de ello pero sin duda necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía a quien más podría contárselo.

Valtier se dió cuenta de la tristeza en la respuesta de Ame, sus ojos ámbar la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?.-

Pero Ame seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Si no me lo quieres contar está bien.-

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a temblar y sollozar quedamente; el dragón antiguo se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella.

-NAMAGOMI NO BAKA!!.-

-¡Cincuenta y siete ^_^!.-

-¿Cincuenta y siete qué?.- Gruñó Filia mientras exprimía su gorro. (¡Oh, el gorro XDDDD!)

-¡Cincuenta y siete veces que me dices lo mismo en el día!.-

Filia gruñó un poco más. -¿No podrías haber hecho algo para aparecer algo que nos cubriera de la lluvia?.-

-Zellas-sama me redujo los poderes a la mitad.- Levantó las manos en señal de que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Si seguro.- Comenzó a exprimir su dorada cabellera. –Por eso es que tu no estás mojado.-

-Ehhh je, je, je.- Rió el demonio con una gota.

-Idiota.- Filia por fin asumió sentarse en un montón de rocas que había dentro de la cueva.

-Vamos, a los dragones debe caerles bien dormir a la intemperie de vez en cuando, ne?.-

-Vete al infierno mazoku idiota, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?. Bien dicen que más vale estar solo que mal acompañado.-

Xelloss sonriente, levanto un dedo. –Lo sé, pero prefiero estar mal acompañado que aburrido.-

El mazo de la joven voló directo para estrellarse contra el rostro del demonio.

-¡Bueno, basta ya!. ¡A mi también me tiene harto tu actitud violenta hacia mi y tu sola naturaleza benévola sería capaz de matar a cualquier mazoku!.- Replicó Xel, con los ojos abiertos y el mazo en la mano. La chica enmudeció.

-¿¡Sabes por qué tengo que soportarte y viajar contigo!?, ¡¡Por culpa de otra de tu especie!!. Si los ryuuzokus son problemáticos, las mujeres ryuuzokus lo son aún más.- Se sentó en el suelo junto al montón de piedras donde estaba Filia.

La ojos azules de la ex-sacerdotisa parpadearon apenas entendiendo.

-¡Por culpa de Ame!, ¡Se escapó de casa!.-

-Ja, hizo bien.- Dijo ella en un tono irónico mirándolo desde arriba.

Xelloss que ya estaba bastante molesto no hizo más que ponerse de pie y clavar sus violáceos ojos en la chica.

-¿Y sabes algo más?, seguro que ahora mismo está con Valgarv. No cabe duda que el amor te orilla a hacer estupideces tremendas.-

-¡Xel, espera!.- La chica se puso de pie alarmada, al ver que las intenciones del demonio eran volver afuera.

El mazoku se giró con su cara acostumbrada, y arqueó una ceja. -¿Cómo me llamaste?.-

-¡Xe—Xelloss!.- Filia se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza ligeramente.

-No, no, no, no, no. Te pregunté cómo me llamaste, no cuál es mi nombre.-

Filia tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos al ver como él se acercaba poco a poco, con esa cara sonriente y boba que lo caracterizaba.

-Namagomi no baka!!.- Exclamó con el rostro completamente rojo al tiempo que se caía de espaldas.

-Oye, ten más cuidado, aún tienes las botas mojadas.- 

Filia giró la cabeza mirando al suelo indignada y avergonzada.

-Bien, bien, no te molestaré más, pero al menos déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie.- L extendió una mano enguantada que Filia miró con desconfianza, pero terminó aceptando.

~¡¡CRASH!!~

Fue entonces cuando el demonio cayó en la cuenta de que no sólo las botas de Filia, sino una buena parte del piso estaba mojado. Todo porque la chica había estado exprimiendo sus ropas ahí dentro.

Lástima, era ya tarde para darse cuenta de los efectos que las leyes físicas habían tenido en todo esto.

-Xelloss...- Murmuró la chica, evidentemente sonrojada.

-Go—gomen nasai.- Dijo el demonio vagamente al darse cuenta que había caído sobre la ryuuzoku, sus pupilas amatista estaban abiertas, pero perdidas por completo en la profundidad azul del océano de los ojos de Filia.

Suavemente, Xelloss retiró unos mechones húmedos del rostro de la chica, que sólo suspiró. Fue un suspiro muy extraño, mezclaba emociones de temor y asombro con cariño y dulzura.

Filia cerró los ojos incapaz de mantener por más tiempo la mirada de Xelloss, unos tibios labios sobre los suyos le impidieron abrir de nuevo sus ojos y de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazando y acariciando la espalda del mazoku mientras respondía el beso.

Val dirigió su mirada al montón de leña quemándose, sin saber en realidad qué decirle a Ame. –Perdóname, no sé que podría decirte ahora, no soy bueno en estas cosas.-

-Está bien, no importa.- Suspiró ella. –Sólo necesitaba desahogarme.-

El dragón antiguo volvió a mirar a la chica a su lado que tenía la cabeza baja por vergüenza a mostrar sus lágrimas. -¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?.-

Ame sacudió la cabeza débilmente. –No lo sé... y mucho menos ahora que Ha Ou está tras de mi.-

Valtier, una vez más se lamentó a sí mismo por no tener nada que decir para consolar a su amiga. Era un completo idiota en cosas sentimentales... siempre lo había sido. Pero... ¿Cómo podía saber eso si no recordaba nada de unas semanas hasta ahora?.

Un nuevo sollozo de Ame acompañado de un puñetazo contra el duro suelo hicieron que volviera a dirigir su atención a ella.

-¡Estoy harta!, ¡No lo soporto más!.- Su tono de voz era molesto, pero también llevaba dolor.

-¡Detesto ser lo que soy!.- Volvió a golpear su puño contra el suelo. -¡Soy todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y por eso a nadie le intereso!.-

-Ame... no digas eso.-

Sin levantar la mirada, ella siguió hablando. -¿¡Y tú qué podrías saber!?, ¡¡Se supone que debería ser un dragón, el último dragón oscuro!!, ¡¡Pero mírame, la mitad de la sangre que llevo en mis venas es de demonio!!. ¡¡Es por eso que ningún ryuuzoku confía en mi y todos los mazokus se burlan de mi!!, ¡¡Para cualquiera de las dos razas es algo ridículo ser lo que soy!!. ¡¡Y como si con eso no bastara, los humanos también me detestan!!.-

-Ame...-

Y sin decir más la chica rompió en llanto lanzándose desconsolada a los brazos de Val quien dulcemente la recibió tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¿Osea que ese Val aún sigue vivo?.-

Sherra miró a Nast sin entender muy bien.

-Recuerdas a Valgarv, ¿No Sherra?; el general de Maryuu Ou.

La joven que estaba cruzada de brazos, asintió con la cabeza. –Si Ha Ou-sama, pero el Valgarv que yo vi no se parece nada al que conocía.-

-Se supone que debería estar muerto, ya saben, gracias al grupo de Lina Inverse.-

Sherra murmuró algunos insultos.

-Dynast-sama, si me permite.- Nast dió un paso al frente. –Hace tiempo escuché rumores de que había renacido como lo que era antes, un dragón antiguo. Y que la última ryuuzoku dorada se estaba haciendo cargo de él.-

-¿Pero en ese caso no se supone que debería ser un bebé?.- Inquirió la general. –Este joven se veía idéntico a lo que era antes de que Garv lo transformara en mazoku.-

-Entonces ustedes dos tienen mucho trabajo que hacer.-

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Nast. –Tiene toda nuestra atención, mi señor.- E hizo una reverencia, al igual que Sherra.

-Bien, lo de la ryumazoku es lo más importante por ahora, pero también me interesa lo de el ex-general de Garv.-

Ambos sirvientes escucharon atentamente.

-Los quiero a ambos aquí. Con vida.- El Dark Lord remarcó estas últimas palabras, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces sus subordinados.

-Pero lo más seguro es que para estas alturas, Juu Ou-sama ya lo haya enviado a buscar a la niña.-

Los ojos de Sherra se abrieron con sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Lo sé, para eso te quiero Nast, para que te hagas cargo de él.-

Nast volvió a sonreír.

-En cuanto a ti, Sherra.-

-¡¿Eh?!.- La chica salió de sus pensamientos. -¿S—si Dynast-sama?.-

-A ti te toca la sacerdotisa, sé que sabrás como tratar con ella.-

-Seguro que si mi señor.- 

-Recuerden no subestimar a ninguno de los dos.-

Ambos demonios asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y en cuanto a Valgarv, arréglense ustedes. Pueden marcharse.-

Sherra y Nast hicieron una última reverencia, abandonando la habitación donde se encontraba Dynast.

Las pupilas de Ame se abrieron débilmente, parpadeó un par de veces que le permitieron darse cuenta que ya había dejado de llover y era de mañana, la fogata se había consumido por completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido ese extraño sueño, y aunque estaba medio sentada había dormido profundamente.

-Ah, que bien dormí.- Murmuró acurrucándose un poco. Movimiento que le hizo darse cuenta del par de brazos que suavemente se deslizaron por su espalda. Una gota apareció sobre su cabeza.

Sin moverse mucho, lentamente levantó la cabeza para toparse con el rostro de Val quien al parecer seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños. 

La cara de Ame se puso completamente roja al caer en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en los brazos del dragón.

-Grrr rawrr arrrf...-

-¡Ah!.- Los gruñidos del pequeño lobo que aún dormía hicieron a Ame saltar y por consecuencia directa, despertaron a Valtier.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Qué ocurre?!.- Miró alrededor aún medio dormido. –A—me...- Su rostro también tomó el color de una manzana.

Ame rápidamente se apartó del chico avergonzada.

-Gomen ne!!.- Se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Por un instante ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo nada, hasta que el chico abrió ligeramente un ojo y se rió.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- Le reprochó la chica abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

Val se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Ame volvió a gatas a su lado. -¡Eres un idiota!.- Le sacó la lengua.

-Y tu eres tan linda.-

Ame se volvió a sentar perpleja. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza recobrando el control. -¡Ja!, ¿Esa es tu nueva técnica?. Debo confesar que me tomaste desprevenida.-

-Hablo en serio, me gustas mucho Ame.-

La cara seria de Val confirmaba que bromeaba.

-Tu también... me... gustas mucho...- Murmuró la joven al tiempo que su rostro se acercaba inconscientemente al del dragón antiguo. -...Val...- 

Las miradas de ambos se habían enganchado y los acercaban más y más hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un dulce beso.

Los dos dragones sintieron una extraña energía en sus cuerpos, la misma que ya habían sentido antes, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad.

Justo entonces, la mente de ambos se llenó de imágenes, recuerdos... la pequeña niña, Ame, prometiendo devolver el favor y al fin, el rostro de quien la había ayudado. 

Valgarv.

-¡¡Aaaagh!!.- Val se separó sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Val!.- La chica asustada puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven que no cesaba de quejarse. 

-¡¡NO!!, ¡Déjame!.- El dragón se puso de pie sin dejar de sostener su cabeza.

-Pe—pero Val...-

-¡¡DÉJAME!!.- Y sin decir más, salió de la cueva corriendo; dejando a una asustada y confundida Ame sola con el cachorro y sumergida en sus recién recuperados recuerdos.

-¡Grrrr... grrrrr!.- Ahora Inazuma si que estaba despierto y consciente de a quien le gruñía.

-¡Shhh, silencio...! ¿Inazuma?.-

La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar los gemidos del pequeño lobo que ahora estaba en manos de Sherra quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ohayou, Juu Ou No Miko-san!.-

Capítulo #9

Capítulo #7

Principal


	9. Mentiras

Capítulo #9

"Mentiras" 

Xelloss, aunque llevaba los ojos cerrados como de costumbre, se veía muy serio y pensativo. 

-Xel.-

No hubo respuesta.

-Xelloss.- Repitió la chica al tiempo que apretaba suavemente su mano.

-¿Eh?.- Se giró el, para encontrarse con la cara de preocupación de Filia.

-¿Qué tienes?. Te noto muy serio y casi no has hablado desde esta mañana.-

Xelloss sonrió negando con la cabeza. –No te aflijas, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento...- Se rascó la cabeza con la otra mano.

La ryuuzoku parpadeó. –¿Respecto a ellos...?.-

El demonio asintió. –Si, pero seguro son ideas mías, además no quiero que tú también te preocupes.- Apretó cariñosamente la suave mano de la joven al tiempo que se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

Filia se sonrojó. –De acuerdo...-

-¡Oh, pero que linda pareja!.-

Ambos se pusieron en guardia sin soltarse.

La voz rió. –Quien diría que un mazoku y una ryuuzoku podrían terminar juntos.-

-¡¿Quién eres?!.- Dijo Xelloss abriendo los ojos.

-Ya, ya, no te molestes que te puede hacer daño.- Un joven de largo cabello morado y ojos azul claro, salió de entre unos árboles. Iba vestido igual que Sherra pero su atuendo era púrpura en lugar de azul. –Soy Nast Grausherra.- Hizo una reverencia.

Los ojos de Xelloss se abrieron más, debido a la sorpresa. –No puede ser...- 

Filia apenas entendía.

Nast se acercó a la pareja. –Así es mi querido Xelloss Metallium, soy el Ha Shinkan.-

Filia que por fin ató hilos miró a Xelloss con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-¡Pero se supone que tu no existes!.-

-Rumores... rumores... al fin y al cabo todos falsos...- Respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a la ryuuzoku. –Y por lo que veo tus gustos no han cambiado mucho. Sigues fijándote en chicas preciosas.-

Xelloss abrazó protectivamente a Filia. -¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!.-

Nast sonrió. –Pronto lo averiguarán.-

-¡¡Aaaaarrrggghh!!, ¡¡Maldición!!, ¡¡Maldición!!, ¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!.-

La chica se acercó curiosa al lugar de donde provenía la voz, silenciosamente se aproximó al joven que no dejaba de dar de puñetazos contra un árbol.

-¿Val-kun...?, ¡¿Eres tú Val-kun?!.- Parpadeó la joven asombrada, pero sin recibir respuesta por parte del chico.

-¡¡VAL-KUN!!.- 

-¡¿Eh?!.- Se giró él, notando la presencia de alguien más.

Una joven vestida de morado oscuro y negro, tenía sus severos ojos azul profundo clavados sobre él, estaba cruzada de brazos y su cabello, del mismo color que su mirada, caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-¿Aoi...?.-

-¡¿Y a quién esperabas, a Ceiphied No Kishi?!. Me temo que ella está un poco ocupada por ahora...- Giró los ojos con una sonrisa malévola. –Y a todo esto... ¿No se supone que tú deberías ser un bebé?.-

Val recargó su cabeza contra el golpeado árbol, y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. –No me preguntes de eso... por ahora tengo la memoria más enredada que nunca y encima ésta maldita migraña que no soporto...-

-Ten.- 

-¿Y esto?.- Dijo él, al tiempo que recibía un frasco de la mano enguantada de Aoi.

-Son para el dolor ^_^, son efectivas, confía en mi.-

Una gotanic gigantesca apareció sobre la cabeza de Val, pero se encogió de hombros y se tomó un par de pastillas, pero antes de que pudiera tragárselas, comenzó a toser asfixiado.

-¡Oye!, Sé que no tienen un sabor muy agradable, pero al menos podrías agradecer...-

-¡¡Ame!!.-

-¿Eh?.-

-¡¡Ame!!, ¡¡Tengo que ir con ella!!.-

Aoi frunció el ceño. –Val-kun, necesitas un médico. Si quieres podemos ir con Kaze-kun XD.-

-¡¡Acompáñame!!, ¡¡De prisa!!.- Val tomó a Aoi por el brazo y se la llevó corriendo sin prestar atención a sus palabras, pero ya cuando estaban cerca de la cueva, unos ladridos llamaron su atención.

-Oye, ¿Es tuyo el perrito?.-

-No, pero conozco a su dueña- Respondió Val sin quitar la vista de la cueva que cada vez se acercaba más.

-¡¡Entonces haz que me suelte _!!.-

Val se giró para ver como Inazuma no dejaba de mordisquear la bota izquierda de Aoi.

-¡Oye, tranquilo!, ¡Es nuestra amiga!.-

Inazuma soltó a Aoi y se acercó a Val para comenzar a morderlo a él.

-¡¡Oye, le diré a Ame que te castigue por...!!-

El joven enmudeció al ver rastros de pelea en el suelo, hechizos de fuego y hielo eran los probables responsables.

-Vaya, al parecer aquí hubo una linda batalla...-

-¡¡Mierda!!, ¡¡Debí suponerlo!!, ¡¡Soy un idiota!!.-

-Hey, hey, tranquilo Val-kun, ¿Qué sucede?.-

-¡La dejé sola!, ¡Y ahora se la llevaron!.- Señaló a los brazaletes y pechera de Ame que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Pues no sé quien sea, pero al parecer es alguien importante para ti ^^. ¡Iremos por ella!.-

-No sabes lo que dices Aoi-chan, no sabes quién se la llevo...-

Aoi sonrió. –Pues dímelo ^^.-

-Lord Dynast, Ha Shinkan ya está de vuelta.-

-Bien, háganlo pasar.- Respondió el joven a uno de sus mazokus sirvientes.

Sherra, que estaba de pie junto al Dark Lord, comentó.

-Vaya... se ve que Nast es bastante hábil. Pensé que tardaría más.-

-Veo que ya entiendes porque lo tuve tantos años como mi arma secreta, ¿Verdad?.-

La general asintió y unos segundos después, las grandes puertas heladas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando entrar a un sacerdote-general que avanzó solemnemente a lo largo del salón.

-Los tengo a los dos Ha Ou-sama, justo como me lo ordenó.- Hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, así tendremos más argumentos en caso de que nuestra honorable invitada se niegue a cooperar.-

La joven que se encontraba de pie al otro lado del trono de Dynast, levantó la cabeza y en unos segundos su expresión pasó de resignación a confusión y sorpresa para terminar.

-¡¡No están hablando de...!!.-

-Míralo por ti misma, ryumazoku.- La interrumpió Dynast.

Ame miró de nuevo hacia la puerta para toparse con un par de bloques de hielo que habían aparecido de la nada.

-¡¡Xel-kun!!, ¡¡Filia!!.-

El corazón de Sherra dio un vuelco, algo tan fugaz que tal vez ni siquiera ella lo notó.

Un rápido intercambio de miradas entre Señor y sirviente, un chasquido por parte de este último, y ambos presos cayeron al suelo liberados de sus prisiones.

Ame se acercó a toda prisa para comprobar el estado de sus amigos, pero Nast la detuvo por un brazo antes de que llegara siquiera a la mitad de la habitación.

-No, no, Ame-chan. No te molestes.- Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de una forma malvada.

La joven, por toda respuesta, comenzó a forcejear con el mazoku. Claro que en realidad no era mucho lo que la ryumazoku podía hacer contra Nast.

-A... Ame...- La voz de la ex-sacerdotisa apenas fue un murmullo, pero bastó para que la joven en cuestión se olvidara de su pelea personal.

-¡Oh vaya!.- Interrumpió Sherra. -¿Disfrutaste tu sueño dragón dorado?.-

-¿Sherra...?.- La voz del debilitado Juu Shinkan hizo que la habitación volviera a quedarse completamente en silencio por unos instantes.

-¡Oh pero qué ambiente tan tenso!. ¿A que hoy todos nos estamos llevando muchas sorpresas?.-

Ame miró al mazoku que aún la tenía tomada por el brazo, apenas entendiendo lo que ocurría. Y a unos pocos metros de ahí, Xelloss le ayudaba a Filia a ponerse en pie.

-Bien, bien. Basta de todo esto.- El Señor Del Hielo se levantó de su trono. –Juu Shinkan, ryuuzoku, ustedes tendrán el honor de presenciar como la Señorita Darknight pasa de ser una Metallium a una Grausherra.-

-¿¡Qué!?.- Filia miró a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación como tratando de encontrar una respuesta en sus rostros. Le costaba mucho trabajo soportar el frío que hacía en el lugar como para encima ponerse a jugar a las adivinanzas con un montón de mazokus.

-Discúlpeme Ha Ou-sama, pero me temo que eso no le va a resultar tan fácil.- El tono de Xelloss hizo notorio el hecho de que ya estaba más recuperado.

Nast respondió por el Dark Lord.

-Si lo dices por Ame-chan, me temo que ella ya está de acuerdo. Ne, Ame-chan?.-

La chica asintió suavemente y con la cabeza baja.

-¡¡Pero Ame...!! .-

-¡¡Xelloss!!.-

-Un paso más, y tu amiguita se muere aquí mismo Xel-chan. Tú decides.- Dijo la joven de ojos aceituna mientras amenazaba a Filia con su espada.

El mazoku, que seguía aún sorprendido de ver a la "difunta" Ha Shoukan sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la joven que permanecía con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué Ame?.-

Silencio.

-Dime por qué.-

No hay respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué nos traicionas Ame?!.-

La joven levantó de nuevo la cabeza, dejando ver un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¡¿Traición?!, ¡¿A quién le hablas de traición?!. ¿¡Acaso yo maté a todos esos ryuuzokus y luego pretendí estar de su parte!?, ¿¡Yo asesiné a tu madre y te hice creer otras cosas!?. ¡¿Alguna vez usé a Zellas-sama o a ti para mis fines personales?!.-

Xelloss no supo a quien responderle, si a la chica que sollozaba de rodillas sobre el suelo o a la joven que lo miraba con unos ojos azules inundados de preguntas.

-Tsk, tsk... he aquí la clara prueba de que las matanzas y las mentiras no te llevan a ningún lugar.-

Unos violáceos ojos recién abiertos fulminaron a Nast, quien por cierto ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ame, Filia... yo...-

-¡Sigues siendo igual de bueno Xel-chan!, ¡Anda!, ¡Veamos qué historia te inventas ahora para que te perdonen!.-

-Sherra...-

La expresión de la mazoku era muy extraña, fría pero a la vez malvada... en sus ojos reflejaba algo más. ¿Coraje, rencor?.

-¿¡Por qué le dijeron todo eso a Ame!?.-

-Ah pero... ¿No es verdad...?- Respondió Nast.

El mazoku guardó silencio, ese tipo no le estaba cayendo nada bien.

-Responde Xelloss, diles a las señoritas que no es verdad. ¿Tú nunca mientes o si?. Sólo distorsionas la verdad un poquito. O tal vez sólo dices lo que más te conviene...-

Filia no apartaba su angustiada mirada de Xelloss. Quería escucharlo decir que no era verdad, que lo único cierto había sido lo de los dorados. Que en verdad no había estado usando a Ame ni a ella.

-Sea como fuese, ninguno de esos asuntos te incumben a ti, a Sherra o a Ha Ou-sama.-

-Pero apuesto a que a la Señorita Filia y a Ame-chan si, ¿No es verdad?, Además recuerda que de ahora en adelante Ame, está con nosotros.- Nast se agachó junto a la ryumazoku que aún seguía llorando y la abrazó.-

-¡Quítale las manos de encima ahora mismo!.-

-Oh... ¿Te molesta esto?, ¿Algún complejo de hermana o algo por el estilo?.- La abrazó más.

Filia aún amenazada por Sherra miró al Juu Shinkan nerviosa, al parecer la intención de Nast era hacerle perder los cabales, y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Xelloss entre tanto y sin despegar un segundo la vista de su enemigo; abrió los ojos de nuevo y mostró una sonrisa de esas que pocas veces deja ver.

-Sore wa himitsu desu.-

Capítulo #10

Capítulo #8

Principal


	10. Cambio De Actitud

Capítulo #10

"Cambio De Actitud"

-¡¡IDIOTA!!, ¡¡Eres un completo idiota!!, ¡¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre!!, ¡¡Ya verás cuando salgamos de esto!!.-

Xelloss esperaba en silencio a que el regaño terminara. Pero Filia, que estaba en la celda frente a la suya parecía no tener para cuando acabar.

Ambos habían sido encerrados en los fríos y oscuros calabozos del castillo de Ha Ou (¿Por qué será que todos los calabozos son fríos y oscuros ^^U?).

Los pasillos eran iluminados por heladas y mágicas flamas azules y lo que les impedía escapar eran unos barrotes de hielo tan helados que su tacto quemaba. Además, eran prisiones que les impedían usar cualquier tipo de magia en caso de que intentaran escapar.

De un momento a otro escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Filia al fin guardó silencio, lo que les permitió distinguir uno voz femenina que se escuchaba bastante alterada.

-¡¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, pedazo de imbécil!!, ¡¿No me escuchas idiota?!, ¡¡Te estoy hablando tarado!!.-

-Yo también te extrañaba Aoi.- Respondió irónicamente Nast. –Por cierto, ya veo que el pasar tanto tiempo con "Cuerno" le ha traído consecuencias a tu vocabulario XD.-

En ésta ocasión fue la voz de Aoi acompañada por la de Val las que continuaron diciéndole toda clase de insultos al Ha Shinkan.

Una vez llegaron frente a las celdas de los presos, Nast hizo un rápido ademán con la mano derecha.

-¡Disfruten su estancia!.-Dijo en un tono burlón- Y por favor, no se maten entre ustedes. A Dynast-sama no le gusta que las celdas se ensucien con sangre.-

-¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí idiota!, ¡Te golpearé con tantas mesas que no tendrás fuerzas ni para quejarte!.-

Un grito por parte de Aoi que sujetó los helados barrotes, impidió que el mazoku respondiera. Simplemente salió del lugar.-¡Hey Ame-chan, date un tiempo para visitar a los nuevos inquilinos!, ¡Seguro te interesa!.-

-Cuidado, esos barrotes queman.- Dijo Xelloss que estaba con Val en la celda de enfrente.

Filia se limitó a observar a Aoi, temerosa por compartir celda con semejante persona.

Y por su parte, un pequeño cachorro asustado se acurrucaba en una equina.

Una vez más tranquilos todos, empezó la hora del reconocimiento. El turno inmediato era de Filia que a punto estuvo de derrumbar el castillo por el grito que pegó al ver a su hijo adoptivo compartiendo celda con Xelloss.

-¡¡VAL-CHAN!!.-

Aoi rió por lo bajo mientras el chico la fulminaba con la mirada.

Xelloss sin decir más se puso de pie y lo miró seriamente. -¿No se supone que tú estabas con Ame-chan?, ¿Cómo dejaste que ocurriera esto?.-

-Lo lamento Xelloss, tal vez si fueses una persona de mi agrado te respondería.-

-Hey, hey, tranquilos niños. No creo que sea el mejor momento para pelear.-

Pero ninguno hizo caso.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡O ustedes dos se callan o me como a ésta ryuuzoku de un bocado!.-

Filia sintió su corazón detenerse.

-Qué amables, veo que ya nos entendemos ^^.- Sonrió la mazoku de ojos azules. –Ahora lo importante es...-

-¡Val-chan!.-

-¿Qué es esto, un deja vu?.- Aoi giró los ojos.

-Ame...-

La ryumazoku se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió su expresión.

-Bien, bien, al menos tuvieron la delicadeza de traerme mis cosas.- Dijo refiriéndose a sus hombreras y el resto de su armadura que se encontraba vistiendo de nuevo.

Luego se giró a la celda femenina y observó a Aoi con detenimiento.

-No te esfuerces, no nos conocemos. Soy Aoi, ex sacerdotisa-general de Kai Ou-sama.-

Ame hizo un gesto. –Ame Darknight... Grausherra, ex sacerdotisa de Juu Ou.-

La medio dragón volvió a darle la espalda a las jóvenes y de un segundo a otro ya tenía al pequeño cachorro de lobo en sus brazos.

-Supongo que de todos ustedes, él es el único que no me ha traicionado.- Dijo vagamente acariciando a Inazuma. –Por cierto Val, me agrada tu nuevo look.- Dijo mientras salía. –Sobre todo ese cuerno, te sienta bastante bien.-

Xelloss apenas podía aguantar la risa. Haciendo a un lado toda la situación que estaban pasando, se sentía orgulloso de las palabras de su alumna.

Val como de costumbre se puso a decir todos los insultos que conocía mientras Aoi murmuraba que ella ni siquiera conocía a Ame, que cómo había podido traicionarla.

-Val... es cierto... ¿Por qué?.-

-Nani?.-

-¿¡Por qué volviste a vestirte cómo antes!?, ¿¡Por qué cambiaste tu actitud!?.- 

Era cierto, hasta ahora Filia era la única que se había molestado en preguntar aquello. Después de todo, Val parecía haber vuelto a ser Valgarv.

El chico de ojos ámbar simplemente se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. Pero he recuperado todos mis recuerdos.-

Filia comenzó a llorar en silencio. Todos sus esfuerzos, todo este tiempo cuidando de él había sido en vano.

-No te pongas así Filia, a pesar de todo agradezco lo que has hecho por mi. Créeme, aunque lo parezca, no soy el mismo de antes. Simplemente soy Valgarv y eso es algo que tal vez nunca pueda cambiar.-

-Xel... Xelloss...-

El mazoku medio adormilado, levantó la vista para encontrarse con una pequeña llama azul y una figura sosteniéndola.

-¿¡Ame-chan!?.-

-Shhh...- Dijo ella mientras abría la celda. –No quiero que nadie más se despierte, necesito hablar contigo.-

Juu Shinkan se puso de pie y salió de la prisión de hielo, teniendo cuidado de no pisar al dragón demonio que dormía placidamente... o al menos eso era lo que sus ronquidos indicaban ^^;;.

-Ame, ¿De qué se trata est...?.- Pero la joven no lo dejo terminar, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Xelloss, para mayor sorpresa de este último.

-Déjame hablar a mi. Escucha Xel, he estado hablando con Ha Ou-sama y está más que dispuesto a aceptar que tú también te unas a nosotros.-

Xelloss retrocedió un poco con la expresión contrariada. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!.-

La joven ryumazoku cerró su mano derecha, apagando con esto la pequeña flama azul que hasta entonces los había iluminado. Pero lo que más sorprendió al mazoku fue que ahora Ame lo estaba rodeando con ambos brazos por el cuello.

-Vamos Xel, acepta. ¿Qué tienes tú que hacer con esa loba y esa dragona escandalosa?. Estamos mejor solos.- Acercó un poco su rostro al de él.

-¡Ame, deja de comportarte así, no estoy para jueguitos!.-

-Nadie está jugando Xel-chan, la verdad es que tú has sido mi único amor siempre. Desde pequeña, nunca conseguí verte como a un padre o a un hermano. Acepta por favor, para que sigamos juntos...-

Y sin decir más, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de él, que inconscientemente comenzó a responder al beso.

Una vez Ame se había separado, lo miró esbozando una sonrisa pícara. –Supongo que eso fue un si.-

-Sore wa himitsu desu... Sherra-chan.- Sus violáceos ojos se mostraron.

-Na—Nani?!.- Retrocedió ella. -¿¡De qué hablas!?.-

Xelloss sonrió. –Punto número uno, la única que se ha atrevido a llamarme "Xel-chan" en toda mi vida, has sido tú. Punto número dos, la espada.- Señaló con la cabeza a la Dulgofa que llevaba en la cintura la impostora. –Y punto número tres, si vas a disfrazarte de Ame-chan, lo que menos debiste olvidar, era su cola.-

Sherra retrocedió un poco más desenfundando la espada, retomando su verdadero aspecto al hacerlo. –Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez... aunque dudo que haya...- Se lanzó con la espada en mano hacia él, que saltó ágilmente y cayó del lado donde estaba ella.

Sherra sacó la Dulgofa de la pared helada y advirtió con una sonrisa malvada. –No volveré a fallar.-

-Tsk, tsk, te equivocas de nuevo.- Una voz ronca le respondió desde atrás, y la joven se hubiera girado de no ser porque estaba ya siendo asfixiada por Valgarv.

-Eso demuestra por qué no es bueno dejar las celdas abiertas una vez que sacaste a quien querías.- Remarcó Xelloss.

-¡Cierra la boca y sácanos de aquí namagomi!.- Filia se había adelantado a Val.

-Por una vez escucho algo inteligente venir de un ryuu.- Agregó Aoi. –Lo mismo de antes, muévanse o me la como.-

Y ésta última frase fue secundado por uno de los gritos histéricos de Filia.

-Espero que Ha Ou-sama tenga el sueño pesado.- Comentó Xel con una gota.

-Creo que eso debieron pensarlo antes.- Dijo Nast desde la puerta de los calabozos. –¿Lo ves Aoi?, Ya te he dicho yo que el canibalismo no lleva a ningún lado.-

-¡¿CANIBALISMO?!, ¡¡NADIE ESTÁ HABLANDO CONTIGO IDIOTA!!.-

Filia que estaba temblando de miedo en el suelo, la miró. Detestaba admitirlo, pero en cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma, sólo le faltaba el mazo y...

-Itaiiiiiii X_x!!.- Dijo Ha Shinkan cuando una mesa apareció de la nada cayéndole encima, Aoi lucía satisfecha.

-Siempre he querido saber cómo hace eso XD.-

-Pregúntaselo a Filia, ella hace cosas similares con su mazo XD.- Respondió Xelloss.

Para estas alturas ambas chicas le estaban dirigiendo unas dulces miradas que hicieron que Val y Xelloss salieran corriendo del lugar a toda prisa (con Sherra incluida), y desde luego, pisando firmemente al pasar sobre Nast ^^U. 

-¡No se vayan chicas!, ¡No tardamos!.-

-¡¡Aaaarrrrgh!!, ¡¡Ya tuve suficiente de ellos!!.-

-Completamente de acuerdo. Er... Filia-san, esa cola...-

-¡¡¡Rrrroaaarrrrrr!!!!.-

Nast que ya se estaba levantando las miró con una gotanic. –Les dije que era imposible escapar de esas celdas -_-...-

Aoi lo había decidido, se comería a esa ryuuzoku en cuanto se quitara de encima suyo (momento que se veía algo lejano pues Filia estaba atascada entre las cuatro paredes del lugar ^^;;).

Nada más llegar al piso principal del castillo, nuestro dúo (er, trío...) dinámico se encontró en serios problemas. Dos pasillos frente a ellos y ninguno recordaba por cuál habían llegado.

-Por la derecha.-

-Izquierda.-

-¡Yo llegué aquí por el lado derecho!.-

-Y yo por el izquierdo.-

-¡Pero es obvio que el derecho es el correcto idiota!.-

-Te digo que es el derecho _ _".- Al mazoku de cabello morado, se le hacía demasiado familiar toda ésta situación.

-¡Yo vengo de afuera, es por el lado derecho!.- Val apuntó con el dedo haciendo un ademán de desesperación con la otra mano.

-Anou... Val...-

-¡¡Te digo que es el derecho, con un demonio!!.-

-Si, si, como gustes. Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme dónde está Sherra?.-

...

Una gota apareció sobre las cabezas de los dos.

-Entonces yo me quedo con el chico del Cuerno y tú con Xel.-

-Un trato.- Sherra estrechó la mano de Ame.

-Felicitaciones Cuerno, mira en lo que nos acabas de meter ¬¬".-

-¡Cállate estúpido!, ¡Y deja de llamarme Cuerno! ¬¬.-

Ame bostezó. -¿Acabaron ya?, No es nada agradable levantarse a medianoche a escucharlos pelear.-

-Muy cierto Chibi, y menos agradable es aún tener que soportar este frío a estas horas.-

La joven ryumazoku se congeló al con estas últimas palabras.

-¡Juu Ou-sama!.- La voz de Nast y Xelloss fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar en todo el frío castillo.

Capítulo #11

Capítulo #9

Principal


	11. Palabras Sin Pronunciar

Capítulo #11

Palabras Sin Pronunciar

Antes de que ningún otro de los presentes tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, otra silueta apareció en la habitación y la temperatura del lugar disminuyó considerablemente (aún más ^^U).

-Zellas, ¡Qué sorpresa!. Hace mucho que no venías a visitarme.-

-Sabes que detesto el clima frío.-

-Bien, ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?.-

La Señora De Las Bestias rió irónicamente. –Dy-chan, Dy-chan. Dy-chan, siempre tan ocurrente. ¿Tú crees que es de nobles andar por ahí secuestrando sirvientes?.-

-Pues Zellas querida, permíteme informarte que fue ella quien aceptó quedarse con nosotros.-

Zellas caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Ame y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Pero vaya que ésta vez me has sorprendido Dy. Mira que usar artimañas tan sucias para lograr tus metas.-

Ha Ou esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. –El fin justifica los medios. Pero aún así, te demostraré que no he perdido mi sentido del honor. Haz lo que esté en tus manos para recuperar a la niña, si es que puedes...-

Un taconazo en el helado suelo hizo saltar al resto de los testigos. -¡¿Pues con quién crees que estás hablando?!. ¡Ame-chan es mi sacerdotisa y sé que ella jamás me traicionaría.-

Sherra soltó una risita. –Ilusa...-

Ame que al fin había reaccionado, se apartó instantáneamente de Zellas poniéndose en guardia. -¡No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra tuya!. ¡Tú y Xelloss, los dos son unos asesinos!.-

Juu Ou parpadeó confusa y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su sacerdote general, que a su vez miró al suelo.

-Pero Ame-chan, ¿Por qué...?-

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Y todavía preguntas por qué?!. ¡¡Tú mataste a mi madre!!.-

La expresión de la Dark Lady se tornó aún más confusa. -¿Quién... quién te dijo eso...?.- Y respondiéndose ella misma se giró rápidamente dirigiéndole una mirada feroz al joven que permanecía parado en el mismo lugar. -¡Dynast!.-

-Ehm... Lady Zellas.- Interrumpió Nast. -Ha Ou-sama nada tiene que ver en esto.-

-¿Cómo?.-

-Así es, yo misma te escuché hablándolo con Xelloss la noche en que me hiciste tu sacerdotisa.-

El mazoku de ojos amatista, que al fin parecía encontrarle sentido a las cosas, trató de intervenir. –Ame, creo que malentendiste todo, lo que Zellas-sama y yo hablábamos...-

-No Xel, no te involucres en esto.-

-Pero, mi señora...-

Zellas sacudió la cabeza. –Me temo que es hora de aclarar muchas cosas que debieron ser habladas mucho antes.- Sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Y miró a Dynast esperando algún comentario por su parte.

-Adelante, sería conveniente que se enterara de una vez de la maravillosa ama que tiene. Pero no demores mucho.-

La joven de piel morena gruñó una vez más, esperó un poco a estar tranquila y volvió a dirigirse a la ryumazoku.

-Escucha Ame, sólo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Después de eso, será tu decisión si quieres volver, o quedarte a servir a Santa.-

Ésta vez fue el Rey Supremo quien resopló mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

Ame asintió, dando así oportunidad a que Zellas comenzara a hablar.

-Ame-chan, tú sabes que hace muchos años, durante la Guerra De Kouma, fue cuando se originaron los conflictos entre las razas de dragones. En aquel entonces, y sintiéndose dueños de todo, gracias a su victoria, comenzaron las guerras entre ellos mismos, todo por conseguir ser la raza más poderosa y dominar al resto.

-Lo sé, todo eso ya lo sé...-

-No Ame, hay cosas que no sabes, déjame continuar por favor. Antes de que todo esto ocurriera, durante la Gran Guerra De La Caída De Los Demonios, a mi me tocó hacer frente a cierta ryuuzoku muy particular. Era una dragón negro, la raza más pequeña y más poderosa de ese entonces.

Tenía unos poderes y una voluntad enormes, capaces de darle pelea a la propia Juu Ou. No sé por cuanto tiempo combatimos, pero puedo decir que jamás me había enfrentado a semejante rival. Al final, la pelea no se decantó por ninguna de las dos partes, además, ambas estábamos exhaustas. Así que gracias a ciertas palabras que intercambiamos durante la batalla, y al desarrollo que esta había tomado al final, decidimos jurarnos lealtad eterna la una a la otra. Cuando te encuentras con un rival de estas magnitudes sólo puedes hacer eso o por el contrario, enemistarse por generaciones hasta que un lado gane.

Y así, cada una nos marchamos por nuestro lado, decidiendo mantener nuestra amistad en secreto, en caso de que se llegaran a presentar problemas con nuestros respectivos clanes.

El nombre de aquella valiente guerrero, era Cirrus Darknight.-

Ame abrió sus mucho sus ojos, sin poder esconder la sorpresa de su rostro. Permitiendo así a Zellas continuar con su relato.

-Al iniciar las guerras entre los dragones, la primera raza a exterminar era la de los dragones oscuros. El resto de ryuus decidieron tomar ventaja sobre ellos debido a lo pequeña que era la raza, además, eran muy pacíficos, lo que menos esperaban era un ataque por parte de los suyos.

Vista la situación, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda a Cirrus, le dije que podía resguardarse en Wolf Pack Island si así lo deseaba. Pero ella, con su gran sentido del orgullo y el honor, no aceptó, dijo que no sería una cobarde y que lucharía hasta el final, aún si eso le costaba la vida. Y a mi no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su decisión y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Tu eras muy pequeña entonces, no tendrías más de cien años, es por eso que dudo que recuerdes todo esto.

Cirrus peleó, por su dignidad, por los suyos, por ti, pero ni así consiguió sobrevivir. En realidad jamás supe cómo es que tú lograste salvarte, pero supongo que algún otro dragón oscuro te habrá ayudado a escapar de la matanza.-

Entonces una nueva voz que hasta no había pronunciado palabra alguna, hizo una nueva interrupción.

-¡Y fue entonces cuando yo la encontré!.-

Todos se giraron a ver a Valgarv.

-Habían pasado unos meses de la matanza de los negros, que fue seguida por la de los antiguos, en ese entonces yo recién me había convertido en general de Gaarv-sama. Recuerdo que encontré a una pequeña niña, una ryuuzoku al borde de la muerte. Seguramente la habían encontrado y atacado, dejándola ahí para que muriera.

En realidad no sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, tal vez mi ira contra los dorados, así que sin que nadie lo supiera curé sus heridas rápidamente y me alejé del lugar, esperando que sobreviviera.-

La Mazoku Lady asintió. –No sabes cuánto te debo Val. Por aquellos momentos yo estaba buscando como desesperada señales de vida de Cirrus y como era de esperarse jamás obtuve resultado. Fue hasta entonces que me topé con una presencia familiar, y esta presencia pertenecía a una niña que aparentaba no tener más de 4 años. Recordé que Cirrus había sido madre poco tiempo antes de comenzada la matanza y te reconocí como su hija. Por eso decidí llevarte a Wolf Pack Island, te criaría como a una Metallium en honor a tu madre.

Y como ya dije, fue gracias a Valgarv que tú jamás tuviste problemas al tomar tu forma de dragón.-

-¿Gracias a mi?.-

-Como sabrás, Gaarv tuvo que matar a Val para convertirlo en mazoku. Con esto se perdió una buena parte de su sangre de dragón. Ame por el contrario, jamás murió. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Val la salvó, transfiriéndole así algo de su naturaleza demoníaca recién adquirida. Yo noté esto, y percatándome también del error de Maryuu Ou te hice solamente mitad demonio, de ésta manera no sufrirías al transformarte y conservarías el linaje de tu madre.-

Todo el lugar se quedó silente por unos momentos.

-¡¿Y qué de los dorados?!.-

Una nueva voz proveniente del fondo de la habitación, los sorprendió.

-Filia...- Murmuró Valgarv.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Pensé que nunca saldrían de ahí XD.- Pero Nast no pudo reír mucho, ya que un mesazo lo volvió a dejar K.O.

-Filia, yo puedo responder por eso... eso, lo hice... por Sherra...-

-¡¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!!.- Dijo Sherra al tiempo que trataba de darle una estocada.

Filia enmudeció.

-En aquél entonces Sherra y yo éramos muy jóvenes aún. Salimos por un tiempo... y una de las misiones de Sherra durante la Guerra, era encargarse de todos los ryuuzokus que trataran de intervenir. Ella era muy joven como ya lo dije, acababa de ser nombrada general y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarle de alguna manera...-

-¡¡Ya te dije que te calles!!.- Repitió una vez más la muchacha de la trenza, esta vez con lágrimas de dolor e ira en los ojos.

Filia sacudió la cabeza. –No... no lo entiendo.-

-El asunto es que Sherra se sintió inútil e indigna por todo esto y dejó a Xel, le guarda rencor desde entonces pero en el fondo, tanto como quiere vengarse, lo quiere a él.- Respondió Zellas en un tono relajado.

-¡¡Zellas-sama, cuidado!!.-

La Señora De Las Bestias no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ahora era ella quien se había convertido en blanco de la general.-

-¡¡No!!.-

-¡¡Ame-chan!!.-

Un charco rojizo se extendía por el hielo mientras Ame tosía sangre. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía quejarse.

-Oh, que pena, yo no quería Zellas, lo lamento.- Dijo Sherra en un tono burlón. –Al menos ahora sabremos qué efectos tiene mi Dulgofa en una ryumazoku.- Sonrió mientras quitaba un poco de la sangre de la espada con su dedo, para luego probarla ella misma.

-¿Efectos?.- Preguntó Valgarv, tratando de conseguir algo de tiempo.

-Verás, todos saben que si mato a un humano con Dulgofa éste se convertirá en mazoku. Si mato a un mazoku con ella, destruiré su forma astral y si lo hago con un dragón, pues simplemente lo mato.-

Xelloss le arrebató rápidamente la espada por atrás. -¡Sigues siendo muy distraída Sherra-chan!.-

-Y tú demasiado confiado Xelloss. Dynast Breath.- Dijo Nast casi en un murmuro al tiempo que dirigía su ataque entero al mazoku.

-¡Zellas Bleed!.- Se giró rápidamente Xelloss para contraatacar, pero por alguna extraña razón su ataque fue totalmente anulado y recibió el conjuro de Nast de lleno.

-Vaya, no recordaba que fueras tan débil Zellas.- Dijo Dynast en un tono irónico.

Zellas, que estaba en el suelo cuidando de Ame, se puso más roja que una manzana. -¡Cállate tonto!.-

Dynast parpadeó sin entender, y Xelloss que estaba recuperándose del ataque sólo murmuró. –Zellas-sama, es...-

-¡¡Si es eso!!, ¡¡No hagas más comentarios al respecto!!, ¡¿Quieres?!.-

Filia se sorprendió. –O sea que incluso las mazoku...-

Sherra resopló. –Si, ni siquiera nosotras nos salvamos.-

La joven dragón ahogó un grito, era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que Sherra ya estaba amenazándola con el filo de su recién recuperada espada.

-¡Filia!.- Gritó Xelloss.

-Oh no, nada de eso Xelloss, tú rival aquí soy yo.- Dijo Nast poniéndose frente a él.

-¡¡Fireball!!.- Y una de las paredes del lugar se derrumbó muy cerca de donde estaban Filia y Sherra. Pero ésta última saltó ágilmente enfundando la espada y ahogando a la dragón dorado.

-¡¡Maldición!!.- Dijo Val mientras trataba de alcanzar a Sherra.

-Bueno Zellas, parece que a fin de cuentas yo gané. No creo que en ese estado tus niños puedan hacer mucho por defenderse... y si tomamos en cuenta que la ryuuzoku es una nulidad por ahora...-

Juu Ou dio un puñetazo en el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas. -¡¿Por qué haces esto?!, ¡¿Por qué sigues aferrado a lo mismo?!.-

-Tú sabes que lo único que yo quiero, es apoderarme del mundo. ¿Qué te extraña?. Esa ryumazoku es justamente el elemento que yo necesito en mis filas para lograr mi objetivo. Una mezcla de las dos razas más poderosas con conocimientos mágicos envidiables.-

-Antes eras diferente Dynast, no sé qué pasó contigo.-

-Antes Juu Ou, tú lo has dicho, antes.-

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre ambos sacerdotes generales, iba con bastante ventaja para el lado Grausherra. Por cada ataque de Xelloss, Nast le respondía con cuatro.

-¡Aoi cuidado!.-

-Nani?.- Se giró Nast para ver de qué hablaba Xelloss.

-Caíste.- Sonrió Xel mientras abría los ojos y le daba un rodillazo en el estómago a Nast.

Aoi sacudió la cabeza con una gota mientras retenía a Sherra. –Ese baka...-

-¡Suéltame!, ¡¿De qué lado se supone que estás?!, ¡¿No eres una mazoku?!.-

-Precisamente por eso.- Le sonrió Aoi. –Pero Val-kun es mi mejor amigo, qué le voy a hacer. Ya después me comeré a esa ryuuzoku.-

-Te debo una Aoi-chan.- Respondió Val mientras trataba de reanimar a Filia, pero en ese instante otro conjuro le pegó de lleno.

-¡Freeze Arrow!.-

Xelloss, que ya daba a Nast por servido se sorprendió, pero muy tarde ya que otra flecha helada le había herido un costado, dejando ver una herida del plano astral.

Val se había interpuesto para que el ataque no le diera a Filia, y Sherra había aprovechado la conmoción para soltarse de Aoi.

Zellas observaba desesperada. -¡Detén esto Dynast!, ¡No es una pelea justa y lo sabes!.-

El Señor Del Hielo clavó sus grises ojos en ella. -¿Y qué con eso?, Nadie dijo que los demonios peleáramos limpio.-

Zellas se volvió llena de ira. -¡Qué rápido olvidas los favores y lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros!, ¡Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de todo!.-

Ha Ou guardó silencio por unos momentos, como meditando esas últimas palabras, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-¡¡FIRE STORM!!.-

Todos pudieron ver como una maltrecha Ame que apenas podía estar en pie, se rodeaba de un aura rojiza. Segundos después, un montón de chispas y flamas comenzaron a caer sobre todo el lugar. Como una lluvia de pequeños meteoritos que cada vez se iba haciendo más intensa.

-¡¡Valgarv!!.-

Y muy a su pesar, el joven de cabello turquesa asintió al llamado de otro maltrecho Xelloss.

-¡¡DRAGON SLAVE!!.- 

Un grito que fue secundado por el sonido de una explosión, parte del castillo comenzó a derrumbarse.

-¡Dense prisa!.- Dijo Filia ya en su forma de dragón, mientras Valgarv y Zellas ayudaban a Xel y Ame con Inazuma en brazos a subir a su lomo.

-¡Aoi, vamos, no hay mucho tiempo!.- Le dijo el dragón demonio a su amiga.

-Váyanse ustedes, les daré una mano en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. ¡Te veré luego Val-kun, y a ti también Filia-san!.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa de dar miedo.

-Ahora sólo espero que Mamá-chan no se entere que estuve ayudando a los Metallium -_- .- Pensó mientras se aseguraba de que el resto pudiera escapar. -¡Dolph Strash!.- 

Epílogo

Capítulo #10

Prncipal


	12. Ikanai De - No Te Vayas

Epílogo

Ikanai De - No Te Vayas_  
(Yubiwa – Sakamoto Maaya – Tenkuu No Escaflowne)_

Ame estaba sentada en el borde del acantilado contemplando el atardecer, su cola se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro. Suspiró.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan sola?.-

_A pesar de todo, mis lágrimas comienzan a brotar  
y no puedo ver tu última sonrisa_

Ella miró hacia atrás. -¡Val!.-

-Hey Ame, ¿Puedo sentarme?.-

Ella asintió. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Pensé que habías vuelto a casa con Filia.-

Valgarv negó con la cabeza. –Vine a despedirme.-

_No te vayas, no te vayas, quédate aquí  
y corramos juntos hacia el brillante cielo_

-¡¿A despedirte?!.- Dijo ella sobresaltada.

-Si, a pesar de todo, no creo que volver a vivir con Filia sea lo más adecuado. En el fondo, yo sigo siendo medio demonio.-

-¡Pero sabes que a ella no le importa eso!, ¡Además, ahora con lo de Xel!.-

_A pesar de que aún soy tan pequeña,  
te amo más que nadie en este mundo_

-Lo sé Ame, pero no lo decía por ella, sino por mí. Creo que aún no he encontrado mi identidad en este lugar. Además, por mucho que quiera, no podría mantener una vida como la de ella.-

Te agradezco por todos esos momentos incontables,  
por tantos sentimientos importantes que me diste

-Antes de que recordaras no pensabas igual.-

-Pero debes entender que mi vida está en esos recuerdos.-

-¡¿Y qué de Filia?!, ¡¿Vas a dejarla sola?!.- Dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

_En ese entonces sólo miraba las nubes disolverse..._

El chico se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón dispuesto a marcharse, el sol ya se había escondido y ahora la única luz además de la de los astros nocturnos, era la de lava que había en la honda fosa.

-Sé que Filia no va a estar sola, tiene a ese idiota de Xelloss a su lado.- Comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado.

Ame que ya se había puesto de pie también, bajó la cabeza. –Tal vez ella no, pero yo si...-

Nunca olvides que no estás solo,  
estaremos leojs, pero nuestras manos seguirán unidas

Valgarv se paró en seco y volteó para ver como unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven. –Ame...- Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara secándole las lágrimas. –No estás sola Ame-chan, y lo sabes. Tienes a Zellas, tu madre, a Xelloss, a Filia, a Inazuma.- Rió. –Hay mucha gente que te quiere, es tonto que pienses de esa manera.-

Ella sollozó. –Pero yo no me refiero a ellos...-

Los cálidos labios de Val cerrándose sobre los de ella, hicieron que enmudeciera. Suspiró ligeramente mientras lo besaba de vuelta, aún derramando algunas lágrimas.

_Mi primer amor, la primera vez que supe,  
que existe tal tristeza_

-Hasta luego, niña rara.- Susurró Val separándose para acto seguido desaparecer entre la espesa maleza de la isla.

-¡Val!.- Exclamó ella mientras trataba de seguirlo, pero otra figura se interpuso.

-¡Hazte a un lado Xel-kun!.-

-Ame-chan, sabes que se volverán a ver. Ya no te pongas así.-

_Puede que alguna cosa se marche, pero seguramente vendrá otra  
Tu sonrisa de despedida, el mensaje que me diste,  
para seguir viviendo con fuerza_

La joven se abrazó a su tutor ahogando sus últimas lágrimas. -¿Y qué tal si no?, ¿Qué tal si nunca lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida?.

Xelloss le levantó el rostro suavemente y secó sus lágrimas. –En ese caso, Filia y yo vamos a tener que ir a buscarlo para que le pida disculpas a nuestra hermanita.-

Ame rió suavemente. –Arigatou...-

_El día que regreses, estaremos juntos,  
pues aún lejos, nuestras miradas cuidan el uno del otro_

El demonio le sonrió. –No es nada, Ame-chan lamento todo lo que te dije antes... y por cierto, todavía me debes una explicación. ¿Desde cuándo te di permiso para desarrollar tus propios conjuros?.-

-Sore wa himitsu desu.- Respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

_Apoyándolo todo en la esperanza,  
hagamos una promesa_

-¡Oye!, ¡Más respeto para tu profesor!.-

-Lo que digas Namagomi-niichan ^^.-

Xelloss cayó con toda la cara al suelo. -¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¡Ame-chan ya déjate de eso _!!.-

-¡Ni en sueños!- Respondió la joven mientras se alejaba corriendo.

_Abraza la intensidad de este día..._

El mazoku suspiró. Tendría que reprender severamente a esa niña. Si, la castigaría sin salir, le daría tareas extra y...

-¡Xel-kun!.- Se escuchó desde lo lejos. –¡Mamá dice que si no te apresuras, no habrá cena ni postre para ti!.- 

-Nani?!, ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar mi postre imouto!!.- Y desapareció también entre los árboles del lugar.

_Para vivir el futuro, el mañana..._

Owari ^^

Notas Finales

Capítulo #11


	13. Notas Finales

Notas Finales

¡¡FIN!!, ¡¡FIN, FIN, FIN!!, ¡¡THE END!!, ¡¡OWARI!!, ¡¡SE ACABÓ!!. Si, aunque usted no lo crea, después de un año, Lluvia Nocturna al fin se acabó ^^;;.

Ok, en un principio quisiera agradecer a tod@s aquell@s que soportaron este fic desde un principio, y de paso disculparme por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo, nunca fue mi intención prolongarlo así, ¡De verdad _!. (Primera y última vez que lo hago -_-UUU).

Por lo demás, este fue mi segundo ficcie (ya se darán cuenta de lo antiguo que es XD), y aunque no pueda decir que esté decepcionada de él, siento que pudo haber dado más de sí. Principalmente por el hecho de que lo dejaba meses, y cuando lo retomaba, no sé... como que se va perdiendo la intención inicial. Hay muchas cosas obvias, asuntos que en un principio eran importantes y al final se olvidaron por completo... cambios drásticos de personalidad *cofcof*Nast*cofcof* ^^;;...

En fin, sólo quisiera avisar que están entre mis planes re-escribirlo para arreglar todos esos fallos, pero creo que por ahora lo importante es que está terminado ^_^.

**Créditos: **A Kanzaka Hajime y Araizumi Rui (principalmente) por crear el maravilloso mundo de Slayers ^_^. Aoi le pertenece a Lina-chan (Dolph/Kai) y yo tomo responsabilidad por Ame, Nast y Cirrus. Parte del origen de Ame se lo debo a Phi-chan ya que ella tuvo la idea de la amistad entre Cirrus y Zellas y también le debo parte de la personalidad de Xelloss a Micro (Nama-niichan ^_^).

Arigatou a todos ustedes ^^!!

Uhm... otra cosa. No está entre mis planes una continuación porque sinceramente no se me ocurre manera de hacerla (claro que ideas y demás aportaciones siempre serán bien recibidas ^-^). También quise dejar a Val al final porque ya lo había puesto bastante OOC durante toda la historia como para que además después de todo, siguiera siendo un dragón noble y bondadoso que vive con mami ^_^U (y porque además estoy segura que muchas fanáticas ya me odian lo suficiente... al rato me van a empezar a llegar amenazas de muerte como a Philia XD...). ¡Ah!, Y en caso de que se lo estuvieran preguntando: Sip, Sherra está originalmente muerta (*snif snif*), pero se supone que Dynast la resucita. Lo del asunto Sherra-Xel fue simplemente porque me agrada la pareja y lo mismo para Dynast y Zellas ^_^UUUUU.

Por cierto, la canción del epílogo era originalmente "Kaze Ga Fuku Hi" (también de Escaflowne y también por Maaya Sakamoto ^^), pero después de ver la película de Escaflowne y escychar "Yubiwa", decidí que esa quedaba más que perfecta y más que cursi para mi epílogo. Igual, si alguien tiene curiosidad por ver la otra versión (idéntica, pero con diferente canción), pueden pasar por acá. Ambas canciones las elegí porque son de mis favoritas personales, porque canta Sakamoto Maaya-sama (la seiyuu que elegí para Ame) y porque ambas quedan muy bien. Si pueden bajarlas, ¡Tanto mejor!, créanme, no se van a arrepentir ^^.

Y ya por último, dedicar este fic a tod@s l@s loc@s del Mar del Caos, especialmente a quienes ya mencione antes y como ya dije, a tod@s aquell@s valientes que lograron llegar hasta aquí y me tuvieron paciencia todo este tiempo (¡Si, tú!), y también claro, a la preciosura de novio que tengo, (mejor conocido como kumoroko_yukito por estos lares XD) , aishiteru Tama-chan ^o^!.

¡¡Ahora si!!, ¡¡A enfrascarme en el resto de fics que tengo pendientes XD!!, Ja ne minna!!

~Ame Darknight Metallium~  
-Juu Ou No Miko-

Epílogo

Principal


	14. Día De Viento

Epílogo

Día De Viento_  
__(Kaze Ga Fuku Hi – Sakamoto Maaya – Tenkuu No Escaflowne)_

Ame estaba sentada en el borde del acantilado contemplando el atardecer, su cola se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro. Suspiró.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan sola?.-

_Caminando junto al hermoso mar azul,  
me doy cuenta una y otra vez,  
que siempre me preocupo por cosas sin importancia_

Ella miró hacia atrás. -¡Val!.-

-Hey Ame, ¿Puedo sentarme?.-

Ella asintió. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Pensé que habías vuelto a casa con Filia.-

Valgarv negó con la cabeza. –Vine a despedirme.-

_En éste día, con la cálida brisa soplando,  
el ayer se ve terriblemente cegador,  
tristemente brillante,   
pero..._

-¡¿A despedirte?!.- Dijo ella sobresaltada.

-Si, a pesar de todo, no creo que volver a vivir con Filia sea lo más adecuado. En el fondo, yo sigo siendo medio demonio.-

-¡Pero sabes que a ella no le importa eso!, ¡Además, ahora con lo de Xel!.-

_¿Qué puedo hacer   
para gustarme a mi misma?  
Si aprendo a agradarme,  
más y más, entonces..._

-Lo sé Ame, pero no lo decía por ella, sino por mí. Creo que aún no he encontrado mi identidad en este lugar. Además, por mucho que quiera, no podría mantener una vida como la de ella.-

_Tal vez pueda ver  
la mañana que no he visto aún,  
la canción que nunca he cantado,  
la parte de mi que jamás he conocido..._

-Antes de que recordaras no pensabas igual.-

-Pero debes entender que mi vida está en esos recuerdos.-

-¡¿Y qué de Filia?!, ¡¿Vas a dejarla sola?!.- Dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

_Alineando palabras que me consuelan...  
Aunque vamos demasiado rápido, está bien,  
porque sentimientos imprevistos..._

El chico se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón dispuesto a marcharse, el sol ya se había escondido y ahora la única luz además de la de los astros nocturnos, era la de lava que había en la honda fosa.

-Sé que Filia no va a estar sola, tiene a ese idiota de Xelloss a su lado.- Comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado.

Ame que ya se había puesto de pie también, bajó la cabeza. –Tal vez ella no, pero yo si...-

_Han empezado a brotar en mi corazón,  
como si fueran forzados;  
Pues están presionándome mucho,  
pero..._

Valgarv se paró en seco y volteó para ver como unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven. –Ame...- Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara secándole las lágrimas. –No estás sola Ame-chan, y lo sabes. Tienes a Zellas, tu madre, a Xelloss, a Filia, a Inazuma.- Rió. –Hay mucha gente que te quiere, es tonto que pienses de esa manera.-

Ella sollozó. –Pero yo no me refiero a ellos...-

Los cálidos labios de Val cerrándose sobre los de ella, hicieron que enmudeciera. Suspiró ligeramente mientras lo besaba de vuelta, aún derramando algunas lágrimas.

_Siempre resulto distinta,   
de quien quería ser.  
Esta no es quien hubiera querido ser,  
pero sé que soy yo._

-Hasta luego, niña rara.- Susurró Val separándose para acto seguido desaparecer entre la espesa maleza de la isla.

-¡Val!.- Exclamó ella mientras trataba de seguirlo, pero otra figura se interpuso.

-¡Hazte a un lado Xel-kun!.-

-Ame-chan, sabes que se volverán a ver. Ya no te pongas así.-

_Por favor,  
Ven aquí  
Y abrázame  
En el lejano cielo_  
Y así sentiré_  
Que estoy viva_

La joven se abrazó a su tutor ahogando sus últimas lágrimas. -¿Y qué tal si no?, ¿Qué tal si nunca lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida?.

Xelloss le levantó el rostro suavemente y secó sus lágrimas. –En ese caso, Filia y yo vamos a tener que ir a buscarlo para que le pida disculpas a nuestra hermanita.-

Ame rió suavemente. –Arigatou...-

_A veces, estando sola pienso,  
que en este mundo estoy protegida.  
Seré abandonada en este mundo...  
En ocasiones, me siento así._

El demonio le sonrió. –No es nada, Ame-chan lamento todo lo que te dije antes... y por cierto, todavía me debes una explicación. ¿Desde cuándo te di permiso para desarrollar tus propios conjuros?.-

-Sore wa himitsu desu.- Respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

_¿Qué puedo hacer   
para gustarme a mi misma?  
Si aprendo a agradarme,  
más y más, entonces..._

-¡Oye!, ¡Más respeto para tu profesor!.-

-Lo que digas Namagomi-niichan ^^.-

Xelloss cayó con toda la cara al suelo. -¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¡Ame-chan ya déjate de eso _!!.-

-¡Ni en sueños!- Respondió la joven mientras se alejaba corriendo.

_Tal vez pueda ver  
la mañana que no he visto aún,  
la canción que nunca he cantado,  
la parte de mi que jamás he conocido..._

El mazoku suspiró. Tendría que reprender severamente a esa niña. Si, la castigaría sin salir, le daría tareas extra y...

-¡Xel-kun!.- Se escuchó desde lo lejos. –¡Mamá dice que si no te apresuras, no habrá cena ni postre para ti!.- 

-Nani?!, ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar mi postre imouto!!.- Y desapareció también entre los árboles del lugar.

_Así será algún día,  
muy pronto,  
muy pronto..._

Owari ^^

Notas Finales

Capítulo #11


End file.
